High School Musical Naruto
by babygirl2224
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto meet at a ski resort but Naruto was dress up as a girl. They go to the same school but they never know they sung together. Sakura comes to school and became fast friends with Naruto. When they do a school project with Sakura. The more they hang out the more they have feelings for each other. When Sasuke teammates and friends find out they tired to break them up.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Musical Naruto**

**Chapter 1 **

**New Years Eve**

We come to what seems to be a large resort with an enormous lodge surrounded by the white sparkling winter snow. Tourists were walking outside of the hotel in the cool crisp air all in winters entire enjoying the night and looking upon the skirers that skied across the slopes.

Inside the recreational area of the lodge we can hear the bouncing of a ball echoing through the room with two malevoices talking in a quick and tense manner. One voice was of a young male and the other was of an older one.

A raven haired woman in formal wear walked briskly into the gym and was looking for somebody when she found them and was not amused. She wore an elegant blue dress with a cord like straps and a red shawl draped around her shoulders.

In the gym was a father and his teenage son playing basketball and it seemed that they were going at it for awhile, since they were both glistening with sweat. The older man was wearing a red sweatshirt with blue pants with three white stripes running down the side from the waist to the ankle. The teen was wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt with shorts and red stripes running down the side of the shirt and shorts.

"Keep working left Sasuke." the older man bounded the ball back at the teen who caught it.

"We got to get ready for the championship game that we're expected. We'll torch them."

"Am i going left?" the teen panted as he stood in front of the other with his back to him.

"Yeah its looks middle but you take it downtown."

"Okay, like this?" Sasuke breathed and fakes a left and turned around to the right and scores a basket.

"Whoo! That's it man." Sasuke's father catching the ball as it fell down from the hoop.

"Boys!" the woman interrupted and the two guys stopped and looked at her.

"Did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?" she asked as she walked into the room towards the other two.

The father and son looked at one another then back at her and answered the same time, "Yeah."

"It's the last night of vacation, the party remember?" the woman turned around slowly in a twirl.

"Right the party! New Year's eve." the husband now remembering.

"Sasuke they have a kid's party downstairs in the free style club. The teen's mother pointed towards the door.

"Kids party?" Sasuke looking back at her.

"Young adults, now go shower up!"

"Come on, one more!" grabbing the ball from his father, Sasuke pleaded a bit.

The woman just closed her eyes and sighed as Sasuke dribbled and shot another basket.

**(The Freestyle club…)**

The party at the freestyle club, that Sasuke's mom mentioned what like any other party with loud music, packed with young adults dancing socializing and playing games. The difference at this party was besides the party hats that people were wearing but the masks as well. It was a masquerade party where everyone was wearing a simple party mask that covered the area around their eyes in all sorts of designs.

Sasuke who walked in was wearing black jeans, an untucked dress shirt and a formal blue top. Like the other teens at the party he wore a mask that was blue with a thin red border and small fluffy red feathers sticking out of the sides all around the mask.

With hands in his jeans pockets he slowly walked through the room weaving his way around the people and headed towards the center of the room.

At the center of the room, a small stage was set up with two microphones with stands upon it and a couple was singing a duet. It was a karaoke contest. As the song ended the host of the party hopped upon the stage.

Alright. Give it up for a couple of snowboards!" and everyone started to applaud.

"Who is going to rock the house next!" the host announced as the current singers got off the stage.

Immediately two spotlights started to move upon the room looking for their next victims to embarrass and one of them stopped on Sasuke. Sasuke's entire body froze with his eyes wide open like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. The second light stopped on a girl who was standing next to her friend when she also froze in her tracks. The girl had long blonde hair which reached her shoulders, her body fame was thin and a bit skinny wearing a pair of black jeans and an orange buggy turtle neck wool sweater that covered her neck which was quite unusual for a girl to wear that. The mask she was wearing was orange with a large single black feather upon the forehead and little fluffy ones sticking out around the sides.

The guys around Sasuke was trying to get him on stage but he resisted by giving excuses

And the host walked over to the girl and pulled her towards the stage as well!

"I can't sing. No guys" Sasuke was trying to get out of this situation and but was pushed onto the stage with the girl.

"Hey, you know what? Someday, you guys might thank me for this or not?" as the host walked up between them and grabbed the mike and handed it to Sasuke and walked off.

Sasuke just stood there totally confused and thinking why him of all people. The girl beside him stood there nervously with her arms wrapped around herself, not looking at the guy and swallowed hard. The music to the song started to play and Sasuke placed his mike back on the stand and looked up at the screen that displayed the words of the songs and he started.

Sasuke:

Livin in my own world,

Didn't understand

( Clearing his throat before continuing.)

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

( Sasuke was about to walk off the stage seeing that the girl wasn't going to sing but he was wrong. The girl took a deep breath and decides to just go for it and sang.)

Girl:  
I never believed in,

What i couldn't see

( Once he heard her sing he started to go back to his mike. The girl's voice was quite beautiful it was feminine with a low tone to the side of it, giving you wonder if she was really a girl or a boy.)

I never opened my heart

( Sasuke: Ohhhh…)

To all the possibilities, ohhhh

Both:

I know…

Girl:

That something has changed

Both:

Never felt this way

Girl:

And right here tonight

Both:

This could be

( Both of them started to get into it and started to glance at one another shly, smiling as well.)

Both:

Start of something new

Girl:

It feels so right

Both:

To be here with you…oh,

And now...lookin in your eyes

Girl:

I feel in my in my heart

Sasuke:

Feel in my heat

Both:

The start of something new

Sasuke:

Ohhh, yeah

( Sasuke was really getting into it now as well as the girl and relaxed and started to have fun, smiling and started to remove his jacket and toss it to the side.)

Sasuke:

Now who'd of never thought that...um

Both:

We'd both be here tonight… yeah

Girl:

The world looks so much brighter

Sasuke:

Brighter, brighter

Girl:

Oh, with you by my side

Both:

I know...that something has changed,

Never felt this way

Girl:

I know it's for real

Both:

This could be the…

( The girl and Sasuke was now dancing to the beat as they sang as well as everyone around them who were also started to move along with the beat.)

Both:

Start of something new,

It feels so right to ne here with you oh,

And now… lookin in your eyes,

I feel in my heart,

The start of something new

( Sasuke then grabbed the mic stand with both hands and started to dip it downwards towards the girl as he sang and she started to laugh at him.)

Sasuke:

I never knew that it could happen,

Till it happened to me,

Ohhh, yeah

( And Sasuke immediately pulled back.)

Both:

I didn't know it before

Girl:

But now it's easy to see

Both:

Ohhhhh

Both:

It's the start of something new,

It feels so right to be here with you…oh

( Sasuke started to slowly dance and walked towards the girl.)

And now...lookin in your eyes,

I feel in my heart

( Sasuke was now right up to her face and he could see the beautiful blue eyes that belong to the person behind the mask as he looked right at her.)

The start of something new,

It feels so right

( Sasuke started to advance on her smiling as the girl stepped back a bit surprised and stumbled off the stage but was caught by the people behind her and pushed her back up onto it and she stepped forward a bit.)

Sasuke:

So right...oh

Girl:

To be here with you...oh

Both:

And now…

Girl:

Lookin' in your eyes

Sasuke:

Lookin' in your eyes

Girl:

I feel in my heart

Sasuke:

Feel in my heart

Girl:

The start of somethin' new

Sasuke:

The start of somethin' new

Girl:

The start of somethin' new

Sasuke:

Start of somethin' new

As the song ended everyone was clapping and whooping as the two on stage as the two on stage looked at one another breathing heavily a bit and heart beating a bit fast from the singing. Sasuke was about to introduce himself to the girl when all of the lights in the room turned off and everything was pitch black. Immediately people started to scream and shouted what was going on.

"Everyone! Stay calm; we may just have a small power problem. So please stay where you are and we'll get this problem fixed." announced the hot somewhere in the room.

After about five minutes of waiting in the dark, the lights finally came back on as well as everything else that need power. Sasuke looked to his side to where the girl was, she was gone and he quickly looked around the room hoping to see her but couldn't.

At the far side of the room away from the stage was the girl with the orange feathered mast who was heading towards another girl talking to someone. The other had long blonde hair and was wearing a designer label outfit and stands out saying this person had the money. Tapping the girl's shoulder the other turned around and faced her companion. Along with the expensive clothes she wore a mask covered with jewels and sequins.

"Can we go now, Ino?" the feather masked girl asked in what seems to be a male voice.

"What? Already, Naruto? I thought you were having fun?"

"Sure as in you winning that bet of ours made me dress up as a girl for the party, not to mention me being forced onto the stage to sing a duet with a guy. Sure, you can say it was fun. It was a good thing that I could make my voice somewhat sound like a girl or I'll be in real trouble." the girl said sarcastically as she pulls the wig off her head, revealing for a fact that the girl was indeed a guy with short blonde spiky hair.

"Well the guy you were singing with looks cute, why didn't you ask for his number?" the girl named Ino teased.

"Sure.. with the guy's face partly covered, like you could tell. Look sis, just because i came out last year doesn't mean I will go around and ask the number of every cute guy I see. I am not that kind of person you know." although Naruto did have fun singing up on stage with the unknown guy which left him this light happily feeling in his chest and butterflies in his stomach.

"Fine, I thought that coming here for winter vacation would help you get your mind off the prejudice back at school. If you want to go then alright, we'll go but at least I got a souvenir for you to remember this event by." Ino smiling holding up a digital camera in her hand and turning it around to show her brother. On the back of the screen was a shot of Naruto in his girl disguise on stage singing with the masked guy.

"Thanks, now let's go." and the brother and sister started to leave.

**(Back with Sasuke…)**

Who was still on the stage confused as where the girl went as he twisted his head about looking throughout the room. There was something about that girl that he couldn't put his finger on but he shrugged it off. He was about to walk off when the host grabbed hold of his shoulder and turned him around handing him something.

"Here's something to remember this party by." the host handing over to him what seems to be a photograph.

"Um. Thanks." Sasuke taking the pictures as the host walked away.

Turning the picture over, it was of him and the masked girl he sang with on the stage similar to Ino's photo shot but from a different place in the room. Smiling at the photo this was the most fun he hand on this vacation with his mom and dad and he walked off the stage with a happy feeling.

He walked around the room a bit hoping to spot the girl before heading towards the balcony to get some fresh air. Once he was outside, he took a couple of deep breaths of the cold air and suddenly the count down to the New Year started.

"5,4,3,2,1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everybody at the party shouted.

Immediately fireworks started to fill up the night sky in all sorts of colors with Sasuke looking up at the large blooming night sky flowers made of light and sighed a bit. Unknown to him, Naruto and Ino walked right past him as they were leaving and were looking at the fireworks as well.

* * *

Author's Note

This is my first story ever. I've been trying to figure out how to write stories for years. So I went to YouTube and find a video. I did change the colors of the outfits to fit the Naruto Characters

Disclaim: I don't not own Naruto or High School Musical.

Hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(One week later, Albuquerque, New Mexico…)**

(Wild cats...sing along,

Yeah you really got it goin' on,

Wild cats...in the house,

Everybody say it now.

Wild cats everywhere,

Wave your hands up in the air,

That's the way you do it,

Let's get to it,

Time to show the world.)

On a concrete pavement a drawing of a school is shown exactly like if it was from a blueprint as we come up to the really that was from the drawing. It was lively and busy with students all about the grounds of the building just returning from winter break. A yellow school bus, like any other schools pulls up to the front and the doors opens up and out came Sasuke. In blue jeans, red shirt, black jacket and one shoulder strap backpack, he was immediately surrounded by his school mates.

"Hey Sasuke! How it's going man!" a teen with short straight white hair with a blue tint to it and purple almond shaped eyes pulled the basketball star player of their school in a one arm hug, as he moved Sasuke along with him.

"Hey Suigetsu, what's up? Hey guys Happy New Year!" Sasuke replied to Suigetsu who was his teammate and childhood best friend.

"Yeah! It's going to be a Happy Wild Cat New Year man! In two weeks we're going to the championships with you leading us to infinity and beyond." immediately everyone around them started to cheer and scream and started to head inside the school.

**(Inside the school…)**

We see the brother and sister, Ino and Naruto walking down the main hall of the school towards the entrance with Ino and her cell phone out. Ino wearing a full variety of purple and white designer dress with hand bang and Naruto with a black zip up fleece, orange pants, black ivy cap and carrying a shoulder book bag. They walked right to the entrance as Sasuke and his gang came in and quickly shifted away to let her pass through them, while Nauto went around.

"The ice princess has returned from the north pole. A cuasian teen with short spiky brown hair with red swirls tattoos on his face and two earrings in both ears Choji, commented.

"You know how she spends the holidays like she always does." putted in Suigetsu.

"What?" their friend Haku replied, another team member.

"Shopping for mirrors."immediately everyone started to wooing for the dissing comment.

The group walked by another group of individuals which were of the more genius side of the school students. A cauasian girl with red an unusual hairstyle short and spiky on the right side while longer and straight on the left side and crimson eyes and red glasses who seems to be the head of the group was pinning up documents on the board.

"Ugh, behold the zoo animals hurling the New Year…how trivial." she commented as she looked onto the passing team.

As the bell rang, she waved everyone off.

**(Down another hall in the school…)**

We see a girl with pink short hair and green eyes, with her mother and Principal Hiruzen walking together with documents in Principal Hiruzen hands, making the girl a new student.

"Mom, my stomach." the girl turned to her mother nervously.

"It's always nervous on the first day of a new school, you'll do great you always do. And I agreed to my company's promise that I can't transfer until you graduate." the mom trying to calm down her daughter's nerves.

"I reviewed you impressive transcript, I expect you'll shine very brightly here at East High." Principal Hiruzen interrupted handing the documents in his hand to the girl.

"I don't wanna be the school freaky genius girl again."

"You'll just be Sakura." holding her daughter's face in her hands the mother kissed her daughter's forehead.

"This way." Principal Hiruzen appointed and Sakura headed towards some more doors, looking back at her mom and up the stairs.

As Sakura turned the corner of a hallway on the upper floors of the school, she was too busy looking for her first class to notice someone in front of her and crashed right into them. Both went tumbling to the floor with Sakura's papers everywhere around them.

"I'm so sorry!" a male voice spoke out.

"It's my fault for not watching where I was going." Sakura replied as she started to pick up the papers.

"Here let me help." a tan hand started to reach out and grab papers that were around them.

"Thanks."

Once all the papers that were collected they both stood up and the boy handed his sheets back to Sakura, taking them thankfully.

"I never seen you around the school before are you new?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, today's my first day. I'm Sakura Haruno." she introduced herself.

"Naruto Uzumaki." the boy shook hands with her.

"So need any help looking for your first class?" Naruto asked with a small smile.

"Would you really? I would appreciate it." handing over her schedule.

"No problem. Let's see here, Drama class. Hey, you have the same class as me first so we can walk there together."

"Really? Alright." Naruto handed the schedule back then headed towards Drama talking, getting to know each other a bit more.

**(In Drama…)**

The students were still busy talking about their winter holiday, being scattered all about the room with no means of settling down yet. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Choji, and Haku were in the class and so where Ino and many other students. From the front door, in walked Naruto and his newly made friend Sakura as they continued to talk a bit before Naruto head towards his desk and Sakura went over to the teacher name Kurenai. Kurenai a skinny long black hair woman with crimson eyes was sitting on a comfy chair at the front of the class reading some papers.

Sakura handed her papers to the teacher Kurenai went to look for a free desk to sit in which happen to be at the back of the room. As Sakura walked past Sasuke who happened to be sitting on his desk at the front of the class, moved his head about to take a look at who happens to be the new girl. That's when Ino sat right in front of him on another desk and started to smile and giggled, flirting with him.

"Hi Sasuke."

"Hi." Sasuke replied looking past her and the bell for the start of class rang.

"I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the sign up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Mr. Uchiha." as Kurenai called out to the class as she stood up especially to Sasuke who happens to be still sitting on his desk while everyone else was in their seats. The star player immediately turned around and sit down.

"Especially our winter musical, we will have single auditions for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our leads. Regarding our winter musical, I have an announcement of a certain change we're doing for this year's musical by request of our principal. Because of the huge dilemma concerning one of our students last year with the prejudice from our mass students body for their sexual orientation…" Kurenai continued and everyone except for Ino and Sakura turned their heads towards Naruto who immediately ducked his head in embarrassment and shame. "The patents who complaining about the attitude of our students and worrying, that the principal had promised them that our school is not like that. So with a bit of tweaking of cast and story, this musical will include two couple leads a gay one and a lesbian one." after that announcement all the students to talk again except for Ino, Sakura and Naruto who couldn't believe this was happening.

"Alright class, settle down! I know what you're thinking but what I think is this will be great for our school's reputation and acting experience but the principal says if there are no sign ups for the musical after a week of the posting then we will go back to our old idea. Although I do really consider you all to try out."

"Mr. Hozuki, this is a place of learning not a hockey arena." Kurenai walked down the aisle pointing at Suigetsu's basketball which he has in his hands.

"There is also as final sign up for next week's Scholastic Decathlon competition, Chem. club president Karin Mckessie can answer all of your questions about that." the genius girl from before immediately put her hand up.

"Now since the winter musical sign up stars this week I decided to give you a short 3 people group assignment to do." all the students groaned, homework on the first day back.

"This will be due one this Thursday and I want you to do a search on the diversity of the different plays and musical we know. Now I'll name off the groups you'll be in.." and Kurenai started to call out the groups ending with, "...and finally Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno."

Then suddenly someone's cell phone went off, ringing its tone throughout the class and Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, and Sakura were the only ones who immediately took out their cells to see if it was theirs.

"Ah… the cell phone menace has returned to our principal of leaving. Ino and Naruto, cell phones and I'll see you in detention." at that time Kurenai grabbed a colorful painted paint can walked around to each of them holding out the bucket, Ino just gasped and Naruto just gives a 'what?' gesture as both of them dropped their cells in the bucket.

"We have zero tolerance for cell phone in class, so we'll get to know each other in detention. Cell phone! And welcome to East High Ms. Haruno." Sakura couldn't believe it as she dropped hers in the bucket as well.

"Mr. Uchicha, I see your cell phone is involve so we'll see you in detention as well." as Sasuke slowly closed his phone and dropped it into the bucket too and immediately Suigetsu's hand shot up.

"No, no that's not a possibility Kureni-sensei your honour. You see, we have basketball practice and Sasuke…" Suigetsu started.

"Ah! That will be 15 minutes for you too Mr. Hozuki, count them."

"That will be tough for Suigetsu. Probably he can't count that high." Karin whispered to another student.

"Karin Mackessie, 15 minutes!" Kurenai heard her.

"Shall the punishment continue, holidays are over people! Way over!" shouting at the class as Kurenai dropped the bucket of cell phones on Sasuke's desk making him jumped a bit.

"Now, any more comments? Questions? Haku." Kurenai asked the class and Haku raised his hand and everyone turned to him.

"So how was your holiday Kurenai-sensei?" and everyone groaned.

The bell for the class rang and everyone started to get up from their desk and leave the class. As Naruto walked out of the door and only walking a couple of steps out in front, someone shoved him in the back making him tumble forward towards the ground. When he hit the ground, his book bag somehow opened up and his stuff went sliding across, all over the floor.

"The musical thing is your entire fault! Fag!" someone shouted out and ran off before they were caught as some people around Naruto laughed at him.

With some dignity, Naruto started to collect his things from around him as someone reached down to help him.

"The people in this school, are they always this friendly?" a voice said in a joking manner and Naruto looked up and see Sakura helping him, smiling slightly.

"They're only to me." the boy muttered.

"Oh, so does that mean…"

"Yes, I'm gay. Look, if you don't want to be around me I understand…"

"No, no! I just thought that people here are just mean, I mean just because you're gay doesn't make you any different from anyone else. Besides, I kind of know how you feel."

"What? You do? Are you saying that you're a les…" Naruto looked her right in the eyes.

"Lesbian? No, I'll tell you something but you have to keep it a secret." Sakura kind of laughed at the lesbian comment.

"Um, sure anything.'

"Well back in my old school, I was known as the freaky genius girl because I just happen to be really smart and I got the same kind of treatment as you did but not so severe. Anyways, I consider you as my first friend here at East High." Sakura whispered to each other.

Then suddenly a third pair of hands started to help the two of them pick up Naruto's things and they looked up and surprised to see Sasuke there. After everything was picked up, Sakura and Sasuke handed back the stuff to Naruto.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked the other boy worriedly when he saw the scene in the hall.

"Y-y-yeah, t-t-thanks." Naruto stuttered a bit as he looked away from Sasuke and was blushing a bit and quickly pulled his hand away when their hands touched as Sasuke handed his stuff back and smiled at him.

Sakura who was standing between them and saw the entire exchange especially on Naruto's part, give a knowing smirk of a smile.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You must be new here." Turing to Sakura and held out his hand.

"The school's star basketball player. Naruto muttered quietly as he turned away from them but they heard him.

"Yeah, the school's star basketball player." Sasuke repeated while staring at Naruto.

"Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." Sakura shook hands with him smiling.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you guys about the group project we have."

"Yeah?" both of Sasuke partners answered the same time.

"I have basketball practice after school, well after detention and I was hoping you guys could start on the project without me but I'll be free tomorrow and I can help you guys then." Sasuke asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sure, no problem, I think Naruto and I can handle it." Sakura answered for the both of them as Naruto just nodded his head.

"Really? Great, thanks."

"Look, I have to get to my next class, I'll see you later Sakura." Naruto interrupted as he started to leave.

"Alright, see you later."as the two who was left alone walked on.

"So, uh anyway welcome to East High." the captain of the basketball team introduced as they walked into another hall.

Coming up to the end of it at the corner of the crossroads to two other halls was a poster announcing the winter musical sign ups that Kurenai mentioned to the class.

"Oh and now you met Kurenai-sensei, I bet you can't wait to sign up for that." jokingly Sasuke pointed at the poster.

"I won't be signing up for anything for awhile, I just want to get to know the school. But if you sign up, I could consider coming to the show." Sakura laughed a bit looking around some more.

"Yeah. Yeah. That's completely impossible."

"What's impossible Sasuke? I wouldn't think that impossible was in your vocabulary." Ino suddenly came out from nowhere scaring the two of them a bit.

"So nice for you to show our new classmate around." looking at the winter poster then back at the other two.

"My brother and I started in all of the school's productions."

"Really? I didn't know that. Hmm, maybe I should ask Nauto about that. Well, I better get going." just smiling at Ino as Sakura started to walk down a hall.

Sasuke who was also smiling was about to walk down another hall when Ino stopped him.

"Hey Sasuke! I missed you during vacation. What you do?" more flirting from the female Uzumaki.

"Um, you know um play basketball, snowboarding, more basketball."

"When's the big game?"

"Ah, two weeks." showing two fingers with his hand.

"You are so dedicated. Just like me!" both did a laugh, well in Sasuke's case a forced one.

"I hope you come watch my musical, promise?" the boy slowly nodded as he started to walked away.

"Tootles!" the girl waved goodbye with her fingers.

"Tootles." in a whisper Sasuke who stopped and turned around a bit and forced a smile.

**(In the gym…)**

We see Sasuke and the rest of the school's basketball team in their WildCats uniforms, warming up to get ready for practice. It's been bothering him for awhile but since the New Years Eve party singing incident, he's been wondering whether to tryout for the audition for the winter musical, even through they're a gay role.

"So dude. You know that school musical thing um, is it true you get extra credit for auditioning?" the captain asked his best friend as he stood there holding a ball and the other was stretching.

"Who cares?" Suigetsu stopped and looked up at his friend.

"You really think LeBron James and Shaquille O'Neal auditioned for their school musical?" Especially a gay one?"

"Maybe? It doesn't have to be a gay one."

"Sasuke look, the music in their show is hip-hop. They are rock or anything essential to culture it's like show music, costumes and make- up, it's frightening." Suigetsu thought about the last part and shivered.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought it might be a good laugh." Sasuke sighed a bit.

"Alright Wild Cats! Pair up! Let's go!" the captain turned around and shouted to his team.

**(Later that day in Sakura's Chem. Class…)**

She was sitting by Karin near the front, working out the equation problem that the teacher had up on the blackboard when Ino sauntered up to the opposite side of the lab table like a cat and slouched down to the opening between them.

"So! It seems you like, knew Sasuke Uchiha." Ino suddenly commented, scaring Sakura a bit.

"Not really, I just met him today. He was just showing me around like your brother did." looking up to the other girl.

"Oh really? Naruto? Well Sasuke doesn't usually interact with new students."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Oh it's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him."

"Then maybe it's because of your brother? And that should be 16 over pie." after a quick smile and working out the problem before looking it over a couple of times and found an error.

"Yes, Ms. Haruno?" the teacher seems to heard Sakura as she turned towards her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just uh, shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pie."

"16 over pie? That's quite impossible." the teacher repeated before she went over to her calculator to check.

"I stand corrected." after checking and Sakura was right.

Sakura just went back to her work while Karin beside her looked at her with very high interest at her smarts.

"Oh and welcome aboard." the teacher just smiled at her and Ino just gasped at her, that she actually corrected the teacher and the comment made about her brother.

**(Late in the afternoon in the hall where the winter musical sign up sheet was….)**

Sasuke walked by and stopped a couple of steps away from the pinned up paper, looking at the names and seeing that some people had signed up for the supporting roles but no one for the pairs auditions. Not even Ino or Naruto signed up which was kind of weird, especially on Naruto's part since he came out last year to the school he thought that the male Uzumaki would be the first one to sign up for this. But with the treatment of the other students, no wonder he didn't sign up and Sasuke started to feel sorry for him a bit.

After a few more glances he walked off but not without Ino seeing him checking out the sign up sheet. She walked up to where Sasuke was standing a minute ago and wondered why Sasuke would be looking at the audition sheet as well there was something about the new girl. So she decides to do some snooping.

Second chapter of the story. Starting to get use to it a lot more. Review

babygirl2224


	3. Chapter 3

**(After school detention, Kurenai-Sensei style...)**

We come to the stage of the school's auditorium where Kurenai is walking around to how are people are doing with their jobs and giving instructions to everyone.

"Gold, more gold!" she told a girl working at the sewing machine.

Then she comes around to see Sasuke and Suigetsu working on a tree, Sasuke attached leaves and Suigetsu paints the trunk.

"Paint! Paint! Let's go!" coming to Sakura as she was working on the crescent moon for a night scene.

As Kurenai walked around to the back, we see Karin hustle up to Sakura wit a plastic paint bucket in one hand and a piece of paper in the other all excited and such.

"The answer is yes!" Karin said happily.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at the other girl confused.

"While not far behind them were Naruto and Ino was painting a wooden ladder, heard the commotion and wondered what was going on.

"Our school's Stochastic Decathlon team has its first competition next week and there is certainly a spot for you."

"Where did these come from?" Sakura asked as she pointed at the printed new articles in Karin's hand.

"Didn't you put them in my locker?"

"Of course not."

Backover with Ino who was smiling a smirk at the other two and Naruto saw the expression on his sister's face and wondered if she have anything to do with it.

"Ino… what did you do?"

"Oh nothing, just helping out a fellow student to join in school's activities."

"You didn't." Naruto sighed knowing how big a snoop that his sister is when it comes to certain things.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Ino!"

**(Back with the other two…)**

"Oh well, we love to have you on our team. We meet almost everyday after school. Please?" Karin pleaded.

"I need to catch up on the curriculum here, well before I think about joining any clubs."

"But what a perfect way to get caught up! Meeting with the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer Karin." Ino suddenly came up to them with Naruto staying behind the ladder, trying to stop his sister from making things worst for his friend.

"So many new faces in detention today, I hope you don't make a habit of it but the Drama club can always use an extra hand. And while we are working, let us pro the mounting evils of cell phones." Kurenai interrupted as she walked around calling out to everyone.

**(Over at the gym…)**

We see the basketball team practising for their game minus two of the players and we see Coach Fugaku walking onto the gym floor.

"Alright guys! Let's hustle up! We got two weeks to the big game." looking around at his team, coach Fugaku counted that his son and Suigetsu was missing.

"Where's Saskue and Suigetsu?" but no, one said anything.

"Don't make me ask again. Where's Sasuke and Suigetsu!" coach Fugaku demanded this time.

"Detention." everyone replied and the coach being pissed off a bit, went to find them.

**(Back in the auditorium…)**

We see Suigetsu who was asleep in the truck of the tree he was working on and Sasuke was up on top with a paper leaf attached to a string fishing, tickling his friend's nose with it being bored a bit.

"Perhaps the most heinous example of cell phone abuse is ringing in the theatre of art, a precious cornucopia of creative energy." Kurenai started to lecture on the reason they were in detention.

At that point Coach Fugaku came walking in the doors and down the aisle.

"Where's my team? Kurenai! What the heck are those two doing in a tree?"

"It's call crime and punishment, Fugaku. Besides proximity to the art is cleansing for the soul." '

Kurenai turned to turned to Fugaku.

"Can we have a talk please and you two in the gym now!"

Immediately Sasuke jumped off from the top of the tree and from behind walked around and grabbed Suigetsu who woke up from his little nap as they head out to the gym.

**(In Principal Hiruzen office..)**

"If they had to paint sets for detention they could do it tonight, not during my practice." Coach Fugaku stated to Principal Hiruzen who was just sitting there, listening to the two argue.

"If there were theatre performances insand of athletes would our seek special treatment."

"Kurenai, we are days away from our biggest game of the year."

"And we Fugaku are in the mist of our auditions for our winter musical as well. This school is about more then just young men in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns!"

"Baskets! They shoot baskets."

"Stop! Guys listen. You've been having this argument since the day you both start teaching here. We're one school, one student body, one faculty! Can we not agree on that." Principal Hiruzen raised his voice to stop them from arguing anymore.

"So coach, Sasuke got them whipped into shape?" changing the subject Kurenai just groaned and left the office.

**(After detention…)**

We see Naruto and Sakura walking together of the front glass doos of the school with no Ino in sight.

"So where do you want to start on our assignment?" Sakura asked.

"How about my house?"

"Are you sure? I mean your sister…"

"Oh. you don't have to worry about her, she's meeting with her own group so you won't see her at home.

"Okay then, your house it is."

So the two started for the Uzumaki"s residents and they walked in silence until Naruto spoke up suddenly.

"I wanted to say sorry for my sister today at detention." Naruto squeaked out embarrassed a bit.

"What do you… Oh. You mean it was her who…"

"Yeah."

"It's fine."

"Really?

"Yes."

"Well I'm still sorry, my sister kind of changes to a different person when it comes to Sasuke."

"Oh, you mean like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Sakura smiled humorously.

"Well, not as bad but close." Naruto giggled.

**(At the Uzumaki's residents…)**

The male Uzumaki invited Sakura into his home and showed her to his room as she took in the large and expensive house she was in.

"Wow, what a nice place this is." the girl commented.

**(Arriving in Naruto's room…)**

"So Naruto, what's with you and Sasuke." Sakura asked the boy suddenly.

"Whhhhaat?" Naruto was surprised at the sudden question.

"I saw how you acted when he handed you back your things, so don't pretend that you don't like him.

Naurto opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out of it, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times and still nothing and so he setted with silence instead and looked down at his feet.

"So I'm safe to assume that you have a crush on him?" Sakura smiled.

Naruto didn't look up and just nodded his head adorably like a kid when being asked a personal yes or no question. He then looked up at her with pleading eyes asking her of something which she already knows.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Thanks. Can we get started?" Naruto asked and Sakura just nodded her head.

As the male Uzumaki started to take out his thing from his book bag, Sakura took the time to look around his room. There were posters of all sorts from famous musicals and plays, a big flat screen tv on the wall, an entertainment system and a desktop computer. What caught her eye the most were the different pictures place around his room which included Naruto's family but one picture stands out the most. The picture was of the New Years party that Naruto attended as a girl and Sakura stood up and walked over to the picture, picked it up and turned towards the other.

"Hey Naruto, why do you have this picture?"

"Oh, that...it's a long story…" Naruto looked up and explained the entire situation of the bet and stuff.

"So you now know, can we get started?" after the explanation, the two got started on their assignment.

**(The next day after school…)**

The three had met up again to work on their assignment but this tie it was Naruto who had something to do and so Sakura was left with Sasuke to work on it. After a bit of talking and decision making the two decided to go to Sasuke's house to continue to wokr on the assignment.

**(In Sasuke's room….)**

Sakura walked in as Sasuke left the door open, she look in the surrounding of the school's star player's room. There were posters of sports stars on the walls as well as trophies and a mini hoop attached to the back of his door. As she looked around some more and spotted pictures all around and there was one that she couldn't believe with her eyes. It was the same picture that Naruto had in his room, well not exactly being at a different angel and all but still at the same event.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" the boy looked up from the books he took from his bag.

"Where did you take this?" showing the other, the picture she had in her hand.

"That? At a New Years Eve party I want to why?"

"Oh nothing! Just curious that's all." and Sasuke turned back to what he was doing.

Sakura just couldn't believe it, Sasuke and Naruto met at the same party and sang together and they don't even know it and she wonders…

"So Sasuke, what do you think about Naruto?" the girl asked as she sat down on Sasuke's bed.

"Naruto? He's an okay guy, why?"

"Well i just thought, you being the star player and all that you would go with the crowd of the harassment." Sakura stated casually.

"Just because I'm a jock doesn't mean I have to go with the crowd you know."

"Sorry, I just want to make sure and look out for a friend's back, that's all." and Sasuke nodded.

Then Sakura decided to try something else and so she scooted across the bed, right up to Sasuke who happens to be on it as well and got close to his face smiling. With the sudden closeness of the girl, Sasuke started at her and started to sweat and swallowed hard.

"Um. Sakura?" looking away from her.

"Yes…"

"Would you mind moving back a bit, you're making me nervous here…" with nervousness in the boy's voice.

"I am?"

Sasuke just swallowed hard again and nodded.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're gay arn't you?" the girl pulled back and sighed.

"Wh-h-haaatt?" stuttered a bit surprised.

"Well I mean since you were a guy and all I thought…" Sakura said offhandedly.

"Look, I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way and all it's just that…"

"What?"

"I haven't met a person that i really like so I can't say if I'm gay or not so…" the star plaer replied thoughtfully.

"Oh…So...is there any girl that you actually consider liking?"

"Well...there is one…" Sasuke thought for a minute before answering.

"Who?"

"That picture you asked about."

"You mean the one of the New Years Eve party you went to?" the girl asked in interest.

"You can say that...That was the first time that I had the most fun with anyone before." the boy thought back to that night.

"Oh,..really?" Sakura smiled mischievously.

"Okay then I'm sorry for the sudden come one. How about we just work on the assignment."

"Sure." sasuke agreed and signed in relieve in the change of subject and started to get busy with the research.

**(Wednesday after school….)**

The three of them got together again since it was the third and last day to work on Kurenai's assignment together and they decided to go to the library. But this time it was Sakura's turn to not to make it, well not exactly. It seems that she had a meeting with the Scholastic Decathlon team which she joined after all of Karin's persuasion and pleading, she will be joining them later and so the boys headed off to the school's library together in silence. After walking half way there through the empty and quiet halls of the school, the boys were thinking of what to say to the other.

"So um, how's your basketball doing?" Naruto breaking the silence, not sure on how to world it.

"Um, it's fine. We have the championship game in two weeks." the basketball player answer the sudden question.

"Oh? Then I wish you luck."

"Thanks… So do you like basketball?" Sasuke asked awkwardly.

"I played a little when I was in elementary school."

"Really? Why didn't you…" Sasuke who was surprised at the new information.

"Just say that my coach says that I don't have great eye and hand coordination to play."

"But you're great at singing and dancing…"

"That was after I quit and started to take lessons." Naruto smiled at the other

"Oh." Sasuke laughed a bit, relaxed and started to feel at ease with the other boy.

**(At the library…)**

The boys had found an empty, secluded area with a desk and chairs and went around together and gather a bunch of books of what they need. They then headed back to where their things were and both sat down right next to one another, only inches apart and each opened a book and started to read. After ten minutes of silence of reading, Sasuke found something that maybe good for their report and spoke up.

"Hey Naruto…" turning to the other boy.

"Yeah?"

Both boys suddenly realized how close they were sitting next to each other as their faces were only a few inches apart. They both stared into the eyes of the other unable to pull away as Naruto's face started to blush a bit thinking on what to do. While Sasuke was lost in Naruto's eyes thinking to himself where had he seen those eyes before, they were so familiar. As the star of captain of the basketball team continued on looking at the other boy's face, he realizes that even with all the goofy hats the boy actually look cute and adorable in them.

Unknown to the two, Sakura was actually standing behind a bookshelf looking through a small opening and saw the entire exchange between the two and smiled. She had just arrived a moment ago and was about to greet the the boys when she saw it and it was now the time to interrupt.

"Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting." and immediately the two boys turned away from one another and looked toward Sakura with thankful expressions on their faces.

**(Thursday after school…)**

Sakura had handed in their assignment for Kurenai-sensei that dat and now was searching for a creation female Uzumaki, going by the name of Ino. After finding her target taking to some other students and when she started to leave, Sakura quickly reached out as Ino passed her and grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty hall. When Ino saw who it was that grabbed her, she immediately pulled away.

"What do you want?" Ino asked annoyingly at the other girl.

"Look, I want to have a truce."

"A truce? Why would I want to have a truce with you."

"It's about Naruto."

"What about Naruto?" Ino suddenly asked Sakura worriedly asked Sakura worriedly forgetting about their situation.

"Do you want your brother to be happy?" the genius girl asked suddenly.

"What's that got to do with…"

"Just listen..." and sakura started to explain what she learned of Naruto and Sasuke from the past couple of days.

"I should have known...I mean with all my flirting and advances he never did anything. The cute ones always turned out to be gay." Ino groaned and sighed and covered her eyes with one hand.

"So now you know you don't have a chance, then how about a truce?"

"Fine… a truce then...if I don't get a change with him, at least my brother will." the female Uzumaki gave a smirk.

"Friends then?" Sakura held out her hand to shake.

"Friends." and Ino shook hands.

"But if I'm going to help you with the situation of my brother… I'm going to need a favour from you." Ino grinned at the other girl who in turn look back with a scared and confused expression.

* * *

Disclaim I don't own High School Musical or Naruto.

Please Review

babygirl2224


	4. Chapter 4

**(Friday…)**

We come to Kurenai-sensei's class in the morning where the students are entering the class and started to take a seat at their desk, as the bell rang. We see Ino up at the teacher's desk and she handed what seems to be a big giant red candle to the teacher.

"Just something for you." Ino smiled and walked back to her desk.

Naruto and Sakura had walked in talking a it before going to their desks followed by Sasuke and his friends. As the basketball star entered he saw Naruto and he remembered what had happened the day before and started to get a warm feeling and his stomach started to do flips. He had no idea what's going on with him but it felt like butterflies in your stomach kind of feeling and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

'Am I having feelings for Naruto?' Sasuke thought to himself and at that moment the said boy looked up at him and he quickly turned his head away, blushing a bit.

Naruto who was seated at his desk, felt that someone was watching him and looking up, he sees Sasuke starting at him but immediately turned away when the other boy realized that he was noticed.

"Well, I expect we all learned out home room manners by now since Monday people, correct?" Kurenai walked up to the front of the class.

"If not, we have some dressing rooms that need painting." the teacher continued as Sasuke started to try to get some sneak peeks at Naruto without the other boy noticing.

"And now a few announcements. This morning during free period will be your change for the musical auditions, both single and pairs. And I will be in the theater until noon for those who feel bold enough to extend the wingspan of creative spirit…" as Kurenai announce the audition times and schedule.

**(Later that morning…)**

In one of many halls at school was Sasuke, who was at his locker putting away some books from his recent class. Closing his locker, Suigetsu came bounding around the corner of the hall and was carrying a basketball like always.

"Yo! What's up man? So uh look, the whole team is hitting the gym during free period where will you have us run?" Suigetsu greeted his friend.

"Uh dude, I can't make it. I uh, gotta catch up on some homework." Sasuke replied awkwardly.

"What? Hello? It's only the first week back and I'm not even behind on homework yet and you know I'm behind homework since preschool." Suigetsu gave an unbelievable expression like Sasuke was crazy.

"That's hilarious. I"ll catch up with you later." the star player laughed at his friend's joke before taking off.

"Homework? There's no way." Suigetsu watching his friend leaving and tried to follow him.

Suigetsu followed his friend down a hall which Sasuke who already noticed he was being followed, tried to lose him and entered a nearby class and started to talk to a group of students.

"What's he doing?" Suigetsu wondered as he watches his friend from the doorway of the class.

Then suddenly another student walks right up to the player and started to do a greeting which made Suigetsu turned his attention away from Sasuke for a moment. Seeing the distraction, the basketball captain immediately headed to the back of the class and exited through the back door of the room. Suigetsu who turn back towards inside the class and seeing his friend was gone, quickly glanced inside. While Sasuke walked out back into the hall and behind his friend and quickly sneaked off.

Dashing down the stairs and he manage to get outside and around the school where when he walked around a corner, his dad came out from one of the doors and thought he saw his son. Coach Fugako walked up the corner of the building and looked around but no one was there. Going through the garage of the car shop class of the school hoping no one would spot him and well he was about to make it back inside of the school, he bumped into the teacher of the class.

"Short cut, later for class." the excuse that Sasuke gave as the teacher looked at his watch, opening the door he manages to ended up back inside of the school and entered a hallway.

**(In the auditorium…)**

Sasuke manages to get himself into the backstage of the auditorium and he was pushing a janitor's trolley around to hide himself which was full of cleaning supplies and mops and brooms. Wheeling the trolley behind a camel pop, Sasuke looks around the stage and see that the auditions hadn't started yet. Wheeling the trolley further up he sprinted up to behind the curtain of the stage and looked out to the front and sees Kurenai and people who were auditioning for the musical walking in quickly stepped back away from the curtain and disappeared. The drama teacher walked right up onto the stage as the people who were auditioning sat down at the seats in front of her.

"This is where the true expression of the artist is realized. Where inner truth is revealed through the actor journey where…" Kurenai stopped when the bell rang.

"Was that a cell phone!" she shouted and the students started to search themselevs.

"No ma'am that was the warning bell." a girl with long dark blue hair next to Kurenai told her.

"Ah. Those wishing to audition must understand we have many roles to cast and final callbacks will be next week." Kurenai continued and at the front entrance of the auditorium we see Sasuke pushing the janitor's trolley and hiding behind it as he watches.

"First you'll sing a few bars and I'll give you a sense whether or not the theater is your calling. Better to hear it from me now then your friends later. Our composer Hinata Hyuga will accompany you and will be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks. Shall we…" Kurenai continued and introduced the girl beside her.

First up was a girl with frizzy hair and a red hair bow tie attached to the top of her head. Wearing a white dress blouse with a light blue wool vest on top and a dark green skirt with left patterns on it. Her singing was hyper and excited like she was high or something and her voice was off tune badly.

**"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, that you're always right there beside me.**

**This feeling's like no other, I want you to know!"**

In the audience we see Ino who was sitting with Sakura right next to her they both stared at the girl and couldn't believe she came to audition.

"Yes...thank you. Next!" Kurenai stopped her while smiling.

Next was a guy in a brown dress suit with a red tie and combed back hair and you can see he was nervous as he started to sing which was more like reading.

**"It's hard to believe that I couldn't sneezed see, that you're always right there next beside me.**

**This feeling's like no other…."** the guy messing up the lines and kept looking at his hand.

"Alan I admire your pluck, as your singing ...that's a wonderful tie you're wearing. Next!" trying to put down the boy gently.

The next girl who was wearing pink and was standing behind the piano that Hinata was playing, her singing was better than the first two. But what set Kurenai-sensei off was the eye contact she kept making with her only made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, stop."

The next girl sang in a quite a strange way which was mostly in a high note of a voice almost like she was going for the opera or something, as she sang, she went higher on the scale making her voice to hear and it was hurting people ears. At the end she only sang one high screeching note which made the audience, including Kurenai covered their ears with their hands.

"Ah Cyndra, what courage to pursue a note that is not been accessed in the natural world. Bravo, uh Brava! Perhaps the spring musical." as Kurenai uncovered her ears.

Next was a guy just bounced onto the stage like ballet dancer without even singing a word and it surprised everyone. He danced around the stage a bit Kurenai thought finally a good one but the dancer danced off to the right exit and a loud crash could be heard.

Then was an African American girl who took a deep breath like she was about to sing but just froze in her tracks and stared at Kurenai.

"Thank you… Next!" the teacher took a drink from her cup and waved the girl away.

Finally was another guy who came dancing on the stage but this time the person actually sang and was doing quite well. Kurenai's face immediately lie up in joy and excitement and was smiling, thanking there was actually a good one out of the one she seen so far.

**"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, that you're always right there beside me. This feeling's like no other, I want to know!"** as the guy sang he started to dance towards the back of the stage and suddenly he just disappeared.

"My, that was just wonderful and finishing with a disappearing act." the teacher got up to clap.

"Um actually someone left the trap door open." Hinata interrupted as she stood up from the piano and looked over at the spot where the guy disappeared too.

"Ugh, next!" Kurenai stopped and sat back down dropping her pencil and groaned.

**(Back over at the entrance of the auditorium…)**

Sasuke was still hiding behind the janitor trolley and was so busy watching that he didn't even noticed that Narutuo walked in from the front entrance. Naruto who came into the auditorium to watch the auditions was surprised to see Sasuke there hiding behind mop and was wondering what the other boy was doing here.

"Sasuke?"

The sudden call of his name made the basketball star jumped a bit in surprise making him nearly topple over the cart.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh hey Naruto. Shouldn't I be asking you that question? I thought you'll be the first one to be down there with Ino." Sasuke asked and greeted awkwardly.

"I would if you hadn't forgot that the leading couple roles are gay and lesbian and I don't think anyone would want to audition with the school's fag."

"Oh right, that." Sasuke started to feel sorry a bit for the other boy.

"Why are you hiding behind a mop?" Naruto asked with the trolley that Sasuke just forced a laugh, being a bit embarrassed as he pushed the cart away from him with his hand.

"Your friends don't you're here right?"

"Right."

**(Back with the auditions…)**

The auditions for the lead couples had started and we see two were reading song likes like a poetry and both were doing this hippie like dance style, staring from waving their hands in front of their faces then going onto waving their arms to one side like a hula dance and rolling onto the ground and crawling like a cat, it made the entire act just weird. Kurenai was just watching the entire thing weirdly as she tosses her pencil onto the deck. Well Ino and Sakura just turned and stared at one another before turning their attention back on stage, thinking 'Okay…'

"Well ...that was just…very disturbing, go see a counselor. Next!"

Next was a boy who was auditioning for the lead male but he was all by himself and was carrying something.

"Uh, where is your partner?" Kurenai asked but the boy just held up his hand in a 'just a moment' gesture.

Then he took the thing he was carrying and place it on the piano and opened it revealing it was a laptop computer. Typing something in on the keyboard and then gestured to Hinata to begin who didn't know what was going on so she started.

**"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, you're always right there beside me."** the boy began to sing.

**"Thought I was alone, with no one to hold."** a computerized male voice sang out from the laptop and Kurenai stopped them or him.

"When I asked for couple auditions, I was asking for a partner that happens to be alive. Next!"

Next was a girl who came out with a...bird cage with a parrot in it and she set the cage on the piano and she began.

"**It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, you're always right there beside me." the girl began to sing.**

**"Thought I was alone, with no one to hold."** the parrot squawked out.

"Heh, better than the last one but I was hoping for a partner that is human! You should try out for our school's talent show this year. Next!"

**(Back with Sasuke and Naruto….)**

"Uh, Kurenai-sensei is a little...harsh." Sasuke commented as he watched.

"You have not seen nothing yet." Naruto turned to the other, "the Wildcat superstar is afraid?"

"No, no, not afraid…I...just...scared." the basketball star was about to like but instead to tell the truth.

"Me too."

"What? You? How could that be? You and Ino had started in all of our school's productions, how could you be scared?" Sasuke looked at the other boy with a surprised expression.

"I already have enough people pick one me because I'm gay, I don't want to be sterotyed even more becasue I decided to go for a gay role."

"And finally for the lead females roles we have Ino and...my how interesting...Sakura Haruno." the sudden shout from Kurenai-sensei made both boys jumped a bit and quickly they grabbed the janitor cart and hid behind it.

"I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we gathered in this hallowed hall."

Immediately Ino got up and head towards the stage followed by Sakura who stood up slowly and was a bit nervous. In the back Naruto and Sasuke quickly sat down at a pair of seats near the back entrance to watch as they were surprise that Saukra was here and had signed up with Ino.

"What key?" Hinata asked Ino as she got on the stage.

"I had a rehearsal pianist to do an arrangement,"

"Oh."

Once both girls were on stage, Ino snapped her fingers and the curtains were drawn closed in front of them and they were given mikes.

"Isn't this a bit over doing it?" asked Sakura nervously as she remembers the song that they practice and how it was changed from the original.

"Listen, nothing is over doing it in show business, Now remember how we rehearsed it." Ino reassvered her partner.

"But I only rehearsed it for one night."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sakura groaned and slapped her face.

Then the music started to play the song that the students had auditions with, with a more hip hop beat to it and the curtains opened and the two began.

**Ino:**

**It's hard to believe,**

**That I couldn't see**

**Both:**

**You were always there,**

**Beside me,**

**Thought I was alone,**

**With no one to hold,**

**But you were always,**

**Right beside me**

**Sakura:**

**This feeling's like no other**

**Both:**

**I want you to know**

(Kurenai-sensei was moving to the tune of the song and couldn't believe what a great voice that Sakura had. She watches merrily as the two did the dance routine to the song, well mostly Ino did Sakura was doing it partly.)

**Both:**

**I've never had someone,**

**That knows me like you do,**

**The way you do,**

**I've never had someone,**

**As good for me as you,**

**No one like you,**

**So lonely before,**

**I finally found,**

**What I've been looking for**

**Sakura:**

**So good to been seen,**

**So good to be heard**

**Both:**

**Don't have to say a word**

**Ino:**

**For so long I was lost,  
So good to be found**

**Both:**

**I'm lovin' havin' you around**

**Ino:**

**This feeling's like no other**

**Both:**

**I want you to know**

(In the back Sasuke and Naruto was watching also couldn't believe what a great singing voice that Saurka had and was surprised.)

**Both:**

**I've never had someone,**

**As good for me as you**

**No one like you,**

**So lonely before,**

**I finally found,**

**What I've been looking for**

Once the song ended, Ino gave a look at everyone which had made them clapping to their performance. Breathing hardly a bit both girls bowed to their audience and Kurenai stand up as Sasuke and Naruto ducked behind the seats in the back.

"Well are there any last minute sign ups?" the teacher called out.

**(Back on stage…)**

We see everyone was starting to leave and as Ino was started to leave, she was stopped by Hinata.

"Oh! Actually if you do the part with that particular song, imagine it much slower.."

"If we do the part? Hinata, my sod off sun time. I've been in 17 school productions and how many times have you composition been selected?" asked Ino.

"This would be the first…"

"Which tells us what?"

"Ah, I need to write you more solos?"

"No, it tells us that you do not offer direction, suggestion or commentary and you should be thankful that I'm here to let your music out of its current obscurity. Are we clear!" the drama queen started to advance on the girl pushing her back.

"Yes ma'am! I mean Ino."

"Nice talking to you." Ino laughed a bit and started to leave.

"Any last minute sign ups?" Kurenai-sensei called out to the auditorium as Sasuke motioned to him and Naruto to leave.

"We should go." Sasuke whispered.

"No? Well then what a shame, it looks like have to tell Principal Hozuki that we will have to go to our back up musical since no one successfully tried out for the leading male couple." Kurenai announced out.

"But Kurenai-sensei…" Ino called out.

"Sorry. As I said before that if no one auditioned for the leading parts then we will have to cancel."

Ino sighed in disappointment and left the stage as Kurenai turned off the desk lamp that was on the desk she was working at and started to leave and heads towards the main exit.

Back with Sasuke and Nartuo who was hiding back in the main entrance hall, Naruto couldn't stand it anymore and he had to audition since he had starrted in almost all shows there was no way he was missing this one. Making up his mind and not caring anymore of other people's views, he walked out from his hiding spot.

"I like to audition, Kurenai-sensei!" Nartuo called out as Sasuke just looked at him and grabbed his own head and wondered what the other boy was doing with an unbelievable expression.

"Naruto? Where have you been all this time. I would have thought that you would be here on time for the auditions of all people. As you know time limit means something in the world of theatre young man. The individual auditions are long, long over there are simply no other pairs and besides you need a male partner to audition with you for the male leads. And I see that there is no one else with you, so that's that." making Naruto looked down sadly.

Sasuke who was still hiding had no idea what came over him so suddenly but now, since his mouth made the decision before he could think about it.

"I'll sing with him." the sudden announcement surprise both Kurenai and Naruto as they turn to the entrance as Sasuke came walking around the corner with his right arm up.

"Sasuke Uchiha…Didn't think a person of your social stature would come here to audition for these kinds of parts. Where is your sports posse? Or whatever it's called.

"Team...Uh but I'm here alone, actually I'm here to sing with him." Sasuke gestured to Naruto who he was standing beside now as Kurenai walked towards them.

"Well yes ...well we take these shows very seriously here at East HIgh, I called for the pairs audition and you didn't respond and free period is now over. Naruto maybe next time you should think about signing up earlier like your sister did." and the teacher started to leave.

"But,but,but…" the basketball player started.

"Perhaps the next musical." and Kurenai left.

"Why did you volunteered?" Naruto turned to the other wondering.

"Well I was helping a friend in need." not sure what to answer so Sasuke gave the best one he could think of.

"You consider me as a friend?"

"Well yeah."

**(Back up on stage…)**

No was left in the auditorium except for Hinata was gathered up her music and stood up and was about to leave when she itrp and fell, sending all her music sheet scattering to the floor. Seeing this Sasuke and Naruto sprinted up onto the stage and knelt down to help pick up the music sheets that were on the floor.

"So you're a composer? You wrote the song Ino and Sakura just sang?" Sasuke asked Hinata and the girl nodded.

"And the entire show? Well that's very cool, I uh can't wait to hear the rest of the show." handing back the sheets of music to the girl and shook hands with her as all three stood up.

"So, why are you so afraid of Ino? I mean it is your show."

"Hey! That's my sister." Naruto elbowed him.

"I don't mean it as a bad kind of way." Sasuke kind of apologized to the boy.

"Anyhow sorry, Ino could be a bit demanding sometimes." the school's drama king turned to the girl and apologized for his sister's behaviour.

"Its alright I kind of get the most of the time but the show being mine, it is?" Hinata asked unsure of Sasuke's comment.

"Isn't the composer of the show, kind of like the play-maker in basketball."

"Play-maker?" the girl was still unsure.

"You know the one that makes everyone else look good. I mean without you there wouldn't be no show. You're the play-maker here, Hinata."

"I am?" Sasuke nodded at the girl in a yes.

"Do you want to hear how the duet supposed to sound? It was originally written for a guy and girl but it'll work in any pari along it is a couple." the girl went back to the piano and sat down and placed the music in front of her as Sasuke and Naruto walked over and stood near her, next to one antoher.

Hinata then started to play the song what it originally suppose to sound like, a soft. Drawn out slow song and nodded to Sasuke to start to singing the first part.

**Sasuke:**

**It's hard to believe,**

**That I couldn't see,**

**You were always there beside me**

(As Sasuke started to sing, Naruto turned to him in surprise finding out what a great singing voice he has and smiled a bit as Hinata nodded him to sing the next part.)

**Naruto:**

**Thought I was alone**

**With no one to hold**

**Both:**

**But you were always right beside me,**

**This feeling's like no other,**

**I just want you to know**

(Both boys started to sing together in great harmony as they turned to one another and smiled as Sasuke started to get that warm butterflies in your stomach feeling again.)

**Both:**

**I've never had someone**

**That knows me like you do,**

**The way you do,**

**I've never had someone,**

**As good for me as you,**

**No one like you,**

**So lonely before,**

**I finally found,**

**What I've been looking for**

"Wow...that's nice." Saskue commented as the song finished.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki, you have a callback just in case of any other last minute auditions. Hinata, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them." Kurenai called out to the three suddenly as she was back in the auditorium hearing the two sing and she left again.

"If you guys want to rehearse, I'm usually here during free period and after school even sometimes during biology class. You can come and rehearse at anytime or you can come to my house for breakfast, I have a piano we could rehearse there. After school before school whatever works, after basketball class." Hinata for one was very excited and handed the two each a copy of the song that they need to practice on.

Naruto for one was happy that he got the male leading part, well sort of and with Sasuke no less but Sasuke was totally confused at what just happened. Flipping the pages of the song, Sasuke just looked totally confused.

"What?"

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or High School Musical. What does everyone think of it so far. I got some other stories that I'm working on. I'll post them soon.

Please Review

babygirl2224


	5. Chapter 5

**(Monday morning…)**

After a long weekend of waiting, the list of the people who made it in the musical was posted up which surprised most people who saw it. Ino and Saakua, who was walking together down the hall where the cast list would've been posted up, stopped in their tracks when they saw it. Immediately both girls walked up to the list surprisingly and couldn't believe their eyes that the musical was still on. They quickly scanned their eyes over the list and saw two names that shocked them.

Under the listing for male couple leads were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki followed by the female couple leads Ino Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno which both paris were on callbacks.

"Wait a minute, when did Sasuke and Naruto audition? I didn't see them at all." wondered Saukra.

"Who cares at least they get to spend some time together and get to know one another better and I hope that Sasuke gets his act together for Naruto's sake." Ino said off handedly.

Both girls looked at one another with a sly grin and quickly did a high five and shouted out yes which got people's attention in the hall around them. This includes Sasuke's team who happened to be nearby and walked over to the girls and wondered what was going on.

"Hey ladies is something wrong?" asked Suigetsu.

Immediately Ino and Sakura silenced themselves and slowly tried to get away from the boy before he noticed the cast for the musical. But with fate has it, it was too late and Suigetsu spotted the cast list and his best friend's name under male couple lead with none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"What?"

**(Later that day at noon in the Cafeteria….)**

We see Suigetsu pacing back and forth with a basketball in his hand thinking what in the world was Sasuke doing, hoping this was all a joke but something was telling him otherwise. We see Choji was pacing around as well and it looks like he is debating on something then suddenly deciding he began singing.

**Choji:**

**You can bet,**

**There's nothin' but net,**

**When I am in a zone and on a roll,  
But I've got a confession,**

**My own secret obsession,**

**And it's making me lose control**

**Jocks:**

**Everybody gather 'round**

'Well if Sasuke can tell his secret then I can tell mine, I bake." Choji confessed as the people gathered around him and was shocked.

"What?" Suigetsu stated.

"I love to bake, strudels, scones and even apple pan-dowdy."

**Jocks:**

**Not another sound**

"Someday I want to make the perfect creme brulee." Choji added.

**Jocks:**

**No, no, no, nooooooooooo,**

**No, no, no, **

**Stick to the stuff you know,**

**If you wanna be cool**

**Follow one simple rule, no, no**

**Stick to the status quo  
**

(Immediately the group started to dance around and then we come to a girl with short brown hair and purple tattoos on his face sitting at a tale of brainiacs.)

**Rin Nohara:**

**Look at me,**

**And what do you see,**

**Intelligence beyond compare,**

**But I am stirring,**

**Something strange is occurring,**

**It's a secret I need to share**

**Brainiacs:**

**Open up, dig down deep**

"Hip-hop is my passion, I love to pop and lock and jam and break." the girl stood up and did a few dance moves.

"Is that even legal?" a boy beside her asked.

**Brainiacs:**

**Not another peep**

"It's just dancing, sometimes I think it is even cooler than homework." the girl stated.

**Brainiacs:**

**No, no, no, noooooooooooo,**

**No, no, no,**

**Stick to the stuff you know,**

**It is better by far,**

**To keep things as they are,**

**Don't mess with the flow, no no,**

**Stick to the status quo**

(It was then the people at the brainiacs table stand up and dance and then we come to a table of punk dudes)

**Hiden:**

**Listen well,**

**I'm ready to tell,**

**About a need that I cannot deny,**

**Dude, there's no explanation,**

**For this awesome sensation,**

**But I'm ready to let it fly**

**Dudes and Dudettes:**

**Speak your mind and you'll be heard**

"Alright if Sasuke wants to be a singer than I'm coming clean, I play the cello." Hiden confessed to his mates.

"Awesome! What is it?" Kakuzu asked as Hiden did a motions with his two hands.

"A saw?"

"No dude! It's like a giant violin."

**Dude and Dudettes:**

**Not another word**

"Do you have to wear a costume?" Kakuzu asked Hiden.

"Coat and tie." Hiden answered

**Dude and Dudettes:**

**No, no, noooooooooooo**

**No, no, no**

**Stick to the stuff you know**

**If you wanna be cool,**

**Follow one simple rule,**

**Don't mess with the flow, no no,**

**Stick to the status quo**

(then that table of people started to dance and the entire cafeteria started to dance together.)

**Everyone:**

**No, no, no, nooooooooooo**

**No, no, no,**

**Stick to the stuff you know**

**It is better by far,**

**To keep things as they are**

**Don't mess with the flow, no no,**

**Stick to the status quo**

(As they continued with the singing and dancing, Saukra walked into the lunchroom with a tray of fries with Karin beside her. Then everyone stopped and looked at them.)

"Why is everyone staring at you?" Sakura asked Karin.

"Not me, you." Karin turned towards her friends.

"Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me, I really can't."

(Then immediately everyone went back to their singing and dancing. A few moments later we see Ino and Naruto waling into the cafe and were surprised wondering why everyone was dancing and singing at lunch.)

**Everyone:**

**No, no, no, noooooooooo**

**No, no, no,**

**Stick to the stuff you know,**

**If you wanna be cool,**

**Follow one simple rule,**

**Don't mess with the flow, no no,**

**Stick to the status quo No, no no, nooooooooooo,**

**No, no, no, **

**Stick to the stuff that you know**

**It is better by far**

**To keep things as they are,**

**Don't mess with the flow, no no,**

**Stick to the status Stick to the status Stick to the status quo**

As the song ended, Sakura's lunch was knocked off and out of her tray as a student stood up and the fries went soaring up into the air and backwards. Unfortunately for the Uzumaki siblings who were walking a good distance behind her was right in the way of the flying fries. Fortunately for Ino who saw it coming quickly ducked but Naruto was not so fortunate and got hit on his hat by ketchup cover fries and they slid down onto his shirt.

"Oh Naruto! I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized when she saw where her lunch landed immediately walked over to the boy and helps clean him up a bit.

"Its okay, I saw it and it wasn't your fault." the boy stated calmly as his friend tried to pick off the fries.

Ino of course stood up and tried to hold her laughter in as she looked at her brother and helped with the fries picking.

"Hey these are pretty good." Naruto took one of the fries and popped it into his mouth and ate it.

During sometime at the end of the song that the students in the cafe had been singing, Sasuke had come in with his lunch and saw what happened and tried to go over to help but Suigetsu stopped him.

"You're not going over there." Suigetsu immediately pulled hi best friend away to their own table.

"What is going on here?" Kurenai shouted out, no one knew when she came in.

"Oh it's nothing just a little accident." Ino answered and Kurenai saw the look on Naruto and gasped a bit.

"We're going to get him cleaned up a bit." and Ino grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him away with Sakura following them.

**(Back over with Sasuke and Suigetsu…)**

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"What's up? Oh lets see, um you messed free period work out on Friday to audition for some heinous musical with Naruto Uzumaki no less."

"Is there something wrong trying to be friends with him."

"No. But now people are confessing and yeah Choji, Choji is baking. Cr me Brulee." Suigetsu grabbed the mentioned boy as he walked past them.

"Oh what's that?" the basketball captain turned to the other boy interested.

"Oh, it's a creamy custard with caramelized surface it's really satisfying." the baking boy answered.

"Shut up Choji." Suigetsu interrupted and Choji walked away and Sasuke went to sat down at their table.

"Look, can you see what is happening here man. Our team is coming apart because of your singing thing. Look even the drama geeks and the brainiacs suddenly think they can talk to us. Look the skater dudes are mingling. Suddenly people think they can do other stuff, stuff that not their stuff. They got you thinking about show tunes, when we've got a playoff game next week." Suigetsu stated as he pointed out the changes that started to happen to the student body.

Pushing a lunch tray away, Suigetsu stood up and left Sasuke to his own thoughts.

**(In the men's locker room….)**

We see Coach Fugaku sitting in his office laid back with his feet on his desk, eating a sandwich and reading a newspaper article featuring his team. From the entrance of the locker room, in walked Kurenai-sensei which was quite a surprise, especially to the students inside taking showers and changing. As she walked down the hall towards Fugakus office, male students started to come out from ever side in shock of seeing a female teacher in there.

"Alright Fugaku, cards on the table right now." Kurenai demanded as she walked into the office.

"Huh?" Fugaku confused.

"You're tweaked becasue I put your stars in detention and now you're getting even."

"What are you talking about Kurenai?" Fugaku sat back up straight.

"Your all star son, turned up at my audition. Now… I give every student an even chance, which is a long and honourable tradition in the theatre something you wouldn't understand. But if he is planning some sort of practical joke in my chapel of the arts…"

"Sasuke doesn't even sing." Fugaku interrupted.

"Oh well, you're wrong about that but I will not allow my Twinkle Town musical to be made into force.

"Twinkle Town?" the coach trying to hold back some laughter.

"See… I knew it! I knew it!" and she left in a huff.

**(Later that afternoon…)**

We see Ino at her locker as she opened it up and started to grab some books for her next class and it around the corner came Choji.

"Hey Ino, um I just thought Sasuke Uchiha is going to be in your show…" Choji started.

"Yeah so?" Ino answered looking at the boy annoyed.

"Well I just thought maybe you could watch me play ball sometime or something."

"I rather stick pins in my eyes." she chuckled.

"Wouldn't that be awful and uncomfortable?"

"Evaporate! Tall person!" the drama queen shouted and closed her locker and walked off.

"I bake! If that helps." the boy added.

**(In the halls of the school….)**

We see Naruto opening his locker and putting his books away when a piece of paper fell out of the top shelf and dropped onto the floor. Naruto was only wearing a plain white t-shirt that was untuck with the bottom pulled over his pants and he wasn't wearing his hat either. Since his good clothes and hat was covered in oil and ketchup, they were ruined and he couldn't wear them for the rest of the afternoon. Picking up the note, Naruto opened it and realized it was from Sasuke telling him to meet somewhere. He was surprised and excited at the same time and smiled as he closed his locker and headed off to where Sasuke wanted to meet.

**(Up on the roof…)**

Naruto was slowly walking up the stairs to the botanical gardens made by the science club which was unknown to him since he doesn't follow the other clubs activities was shocked and gasped at the beauty of the plants that was around him. Sasuke, who was standing at the top and leaning on the rail that overlook the stairs, smiled when he saw the other boy coming and noticed what he was wearing. He actually looked good just wearing a t-shirt and no hat like that.

Sasuke didn't know why but its like he needed to see the other boy to make sure he was alright. It's like everything now is based around Naruto and he kind of liked it and it somehow felt kind of right in his heart.

"Wow, it's like a jungle up here." Naruto laughed as he walked up to Sasuke and leaned onto the rail next to him.

"Yeah, just like the cafeteria." Sasuke stated.

"Where I just humiliated myself even more aside from being gay."

"No, come on. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked concerned for the other boy a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine except for feeling like a Freanch Fry, yeah."

Naruto then noticed that Sasuke was kind of staring at him for awhile and wondered what was wrong.

"Is something wrong with me?" Naruto asked looking at himself.

"What? No, no, I just… thought… that you look good like that with only a t-shirt and no hat." the basketball star awkwardly answered as he blushed a bit.

"Oh really?" the other boy's face lit up a it and reddened from the complement.

"Yeah…"

Then both boys fell silent a bit until Naruto decided to break the silence between them

"So… is this your private hideout."

'Yeah… thanks to the science club which means my buddies doesn't even know it exists." Sasuke was glad for the change of subject.

"You pretty much have the school wired, don't you Sasuke?"

"Well you have to be, when you're someone like me."

"I'm sure it's tricky to be the coach's son."

"Well he makes me practice a little harder, I guess, I don't know what he's going to say when he finds out about the singing." Sasuke confessed.

"Do you regret it?"

"No…"

"You worried then?"

"My parent's friends are always saying 'your son is the basketball guy, you must be so...proud'. Sometimes I don't want to be the basketball guy, I just want to be a guy, you know." Sasuke thinking seriously.

"I saw the way you treated Hinata at the audition last Friday, do your friends know that guy." Naruto asked walked over to the bench that was up in the gardens and sat down.

"To them I'm the play-maker dude."

"Then they don't know enough about you, Sasuke. Like people don't know enough about me. The school just sees me as the school's fag, the guy who is gay, and the freak. When I started to sing with you that day I just felt normal for once like being gay isn't a big deal." Naruto intertwines his hands together and place them on his lap and looked down at them sadly.

"And you are normal, it's just the other people at this school who are freaks." Sasuke grinned as he tried to cheer up the other boy as he walked over and sat down beside him on the bench and Naruo just laughed a bit.

"Do you remember in kindergarten how you meet a kid and know nothing about them but 10 seconds later you're playing like you're best friends? Because you don't have anything but yourself?" the drama king started as he turned and looked up at Sasuke.

"Yeah."

"When I started to sing with you it felt like that."

"Well uh, I never thought about singing. That's for sure." Sasuke swallowed.

"So do you still want to do the callbacks?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I do too; just call me freaky callback boy."

"I never actually realized it but you're a cool guy Sasuke but not for the reasons that your friends think and thanks for showing me your top secret hiding place. Like kindergarten." Naruto smiled at Sasuke gratefully for sharing this with him which in turned the other smiled back.

Then suddenly the bell rang and both boys quickly looked at one another and immediately Sasuke got up and grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled the boy off the bench. He dragged the other boy behind him and showed him to the stairs first and at all the same time; Naruto felt a spark and blushed at the sudden contact. He couldn't believe that his crush was actually holding his hand as he was dragged along.

Sasuke of course noticed that he was holding the other boy's hand but was too busy and focused on getting to class that he didn't mind. In fact it felt somehow right in his heart.

'Maybe I do like him.' Sasuke thought as they headed downstairs.

* * *

Another chapter done. Almost done with the story.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or High School Musical. What does everyone think of it so far. I got some other stories that I'm working on. I'll post them soon.

Please Review

babygirl2224


	6. Chapter 6

**(During the entire week….)**

As the days of the week went by since the callbacks postings, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura were working hard practicing their songs on their own individual time since Sasuke and Sakura had their school activities to do as well. Hinata was working hard as well, practicing and perfecting the songs that she wrote and would be playing on the piano most of her time in the school's music room.

"We're soarin', flying…"

'But your faith, it gives me strength, strength to believe, we're breaking free."

"Creating space between us 'til we're separate hearts.

We see Sasuke practicing in his free time at school in an empty locked stairway that barely no one would pass by while Naruto would practice most of his time at home in his room. While Ino and Sakura would practice their duet on Sakura's studio that Ino had booked for them.

Soon Sasuke and Naruto started to rehearse the song they were given separately with Hinata in the school's music room and they were having fun. Especially Sasuke who took a bass drum stick and used it as a mic during his rehearsal while moving around the room.

"There's not a star in heaven, that we can't reach."

**(Near the end of the week…)**

The Wildcats were having their after school practice for the upcoming championship game and Coach Fugaku was having them do passes to each other in a zigzag formation.

"Let's go guys! Make it sharp to the chest! To the chest! Come on guys step with it! Let's go! Come on move it! Let's go! Come on guys focus! Focus! Get your head in the game! Move it!" Coach Fugaku shouted out to his team as he walked back and forth watching them as the players passed the ball to each other.

Noticing his son wasn't among his basketball team, Coach Fugaku decided to ask one of the team mates.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Coach Fugaku stopped the passing on Haku wondering where his son was and started at the boy.

"N-no coach." Haku replied meekly and the coach just blew his whistle to have them continue passing.

**(While in the auditorium…)**

There we see Sasuke and Naruto actually helping out for the musical by making props that where needed which was strange for others to see them there since Sasuke spends most of his time at this time in the gym. For Naruto that's something you don't see everyday as well but to him spending time with the basketball star, he will take any chance he could get.

Naruto was fixing up a background drop while he was moving his body to the beat of the song he was going to perform with Sasuke but he wasn't doing much work since he had his head towards the other boy and was smiling at the other as he moved to the beat in his head.

Sasuke was on one side of the stage was painting what seems to be a wooden crate box kneeling on one knee while moving his entire body to some sort of beat in his head. He didn't notice but he was too was taking his time looking at the other boy and was smiling back when he saw Naruto smiled at him. Then closing his eyes Sasuke moved his body to the imaginative beat even more swaying, his head side to side as well as his shoulders and arms.

Kurenai-sensei of course kind of noticed the changes in the two boys as she walked up near Sasuke and observed them a bit. The basketball captain noticed the teacher and immediately stopped moving and continued to paint. Once Kurenai was gone Sasuke continued with his body moving to the beat as he continued to smile at Naruto.

**(Later back in the gym…)**

Practice was just over and Coach Fugaku blew his whistle, so the team started to leave the court and headed towards the locker room to shower and change.

"Good guys! Hit the showers!"

As the team started to head for the showers that was when Sasuke started to run into the gym with his uniform on and on to the court and as Suigetsu left, he passed the ball to his friend.

"I uh, think I'll stay awhile…work in some free throws." Sasuke didn't know what to say since he missed practice.

"Well since you missed practice, I think your team deserves a little effort from you today." and the coach walled off.

The team captain sighed and began doing some free throws as he did, Sakura and Naruto were walking towards him from the other side of the gym doors.

"Wow...so this is your real stage." stated Sakura.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke turned in surprise seeing, the other two.

"Well I've been hat this school for awhile and I didn't get to see the gym yet. So i asked Naruto to give me a tour and now that I have seen it I better go, I have a Scholastic Decathlon team meeting that I have to get to." and Sakura waved goodbye and left the boys alone in the gym.

"Here, wanna try?" Sasuke lifted the ball in one hand, offering it to Naruto.

"Uh no thanks, I suck remember? The blond boy looked at him as if he had sort of memory loss.

"Come on just try, you should have some fun beside doing musicals."

"Fine." sighing Naruto walked over to Sasuke.

Taking the basketball from the other boy's hand, he stood in front of the hoop at a shooting distance and let it go. The ball went soaring up into the air in an arch and went towards the hoop but it went too high and hit the blackboard. The ball wasn't anywhere near the hoop and it bounced back towards the two boys.

"Wow, you do suck." Sasuke looking up at the hoop with his hands on his hips.

"See!" Naruto whined, embarrassed and started to move away from the net.

"Look, all you need is some pointers and some practice. Come here."

Sasuke who had the ball under one of his arms waled to the front of the net where Naruto was standing moments before and with his free hand, he motioned to the other boy to him.

"Uh no thanks, that are really fine Sasuke I don't want to waste your time." the Uzumaki boy tried to make some sort of excuse.

"You're not wasting my time, now come here." Sasuke sighed.

"No that's fine."

"Naruto come here." the athlete coaxed.

"Look you don't…"

"Come here…"

"But,but,but…."

"Naruto…" Sasuke stood there and started to los his patience.

The drama king thought for a moment before he decided to just go for it, with his heart beating quite fast he walked over to the basketball captain.

Once Naruto was next to Sasuke, the captain took hold of the boy's shoulders and turned the boy so he as in front facing the net. Then handing the ball over which Naruto took, standing behind him Sasuke grabbed hold of the other boy's arms and started to put them in the right shooting position.

"Okay here's you should be doing when you're trying to shoot a basket. Taking your arms and holding the ball like this, when you bend your knees they should be like this…"

Sasuke started to explain as he did the movements with the boy's arm and leg which he was grabbing a hold of, making Naruto blushing the entire time. After the explanation and a few pointers they shot a basket together with Sasuke arms still underneath and still touching Naruto arm and the ball went it.

"Now you try." the basketball star letting go of the boy's arms.

The drama king did what he was instructed with and this time the ball actually went in the net and he was happy that he scored a basket for the first time. Smiling not believing that he made a basket, Naruto turned back around towards Sasuke grinning.

"Hey not bad, if you keep practising you may even make it in the team next year." Sasuke sprinted over to the ball and grabbed it as it bounced off the floor.

"I've been rehearsing with Hinata." Naruto said suddenly.

"Me too and um by the way, uh I missed practice. So if I get kicked off the team it should be on your conscience."

"Hey! I wasn't the one who told you…" not believing that Sasuke was blaming him.

"Naruto...chill." the jock was smiling, telling the other boy that he was just joking.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't believe e fell for it and immediately grabbed the ball from Sasuke's hand and started to back away from him.

"Hey that's travelling, no that's really bad travelling…" immediately the star player started to chase after the other boy as Naruto was trying to dodge him.

Eventually Sasuke caught the other boy when he was turing around wrapping his arms around Naruto from the back and lifted him up a bit, making the said boy giggling.

"Hey! Sorry but this is a closed practice." Coach Fugaku suddenly shouted out as he walked into the gym making the two boys stop and Sasuke letting go of Naruto.

"Dad...come on, practice is over."

"Until the last player leaves the gym, team rules." the coach started as he walked up to the boys.

"Well I'm sorry sir." Naruto apologized.

"Um...dad this is Naruto Uzumaki which I hope you know." the jock introduced his friend and Naruto held out his hand to shake.

"Ah your detention buddy."

"I'll see you later Sasuke and nice seeing you Coach Fugaku." feeling like he wasn't like by the coach, Naruot handed the ball back to Sasuke and started to leave the gym.

"As well ." as both father and son watched the boy took off.

"Dad, detection was my fault not his." Sasuke turned back to his father.

"You haven't missed practice in three years, that guy comes along…"

"That guy was named Naruto...he's a good guy."

"Well helping you miss practice doesn't make him a good guy, not in my book or your team."

"Dad! He's not a problem, he is just a friend." the joke couldn't believe that his dad was blaming Naruto for his actions.

"But you're not just anybody Sasuke! You're the team leader...what you do affects not only the team but the entire school. Without you completely focused we're not going to win next week, the championship game don't come along all the time it's something special." trying to convince his son.

"Well uh a lot of things are special dad."

"But you're the play-maker, not a singer right?"

"Did you ever think that maybe I could be both?"

Upset Sasuke just toss the ball away and left the court and out of the gym where the whole team was listening by the doors to the conversation that the two had.

"What? Lets go." Suigetsu stated and the team kind of followed their captain.

**(Thursday…)**

We see Sasuke and Suigetsu walking down one of the many aisles of the library at their school with Suigetsu holding a basketball like always going through each of the sections they were passing looking for something. More like Sasuke was the only one looking forf something and Suigetsu was just there to question his buddy which was getting a bit annoying at that time.

"Alright...what's going on between you and Naruto" Suigetsu stated.

"Nothing going on between us alright." Sasuke getting annoyed a bit.

"It's not something having to do with him being gay is it? Do you want to tell me something?"

"It's nothing alright!" the raven exclaimed quietly.

"Then why would suddenly want to be in a musical?"

"Look...I just did it, who cares?" stopping Sasuke turned to the shelf next to him and check out a book.

"Who cares? Look how could you spoil your best friend?" Suigetsu grabbed his friend's shoulder and turned him back around.

"Quiet in here ." the librarian came down the aisle to quiet them.

"It's him Shizune-sensei not me." Suigetsu blaming Sasuke ad the librarian tuned around and walked away.

"Look..you're a hoop dude, not a musical singer person. Have you seen Micheal Crawford on a cereal box?" the two continued down the aisle.

"Who's Micheal Crawford?" Sasuke wonder what the hell was his friend taling about as they turned a corner."

"Exactly my point! He was the phantom of the opera on Broadway. Now my mom, she seen that musical 27 times and she puts Michael Crawford's picture in our refrigerator. Not on it, in. So my point is if you play basketball, you're going to end up on the cereal box. If you sing in musicals, you're going to end up in my mom's refrigerator." Suigetsu telling him.

"Why would she put his picture in her refrigerator?" the captain asked confused.

"One of her crazy diet ideas…look I don't have to understand the female mind Sasuke."

Then suddenly Shizune-sensei came out of no where and surprises them by coming around the other corner from the other side of the book shelf glaring at them to stop talking so loud. Immediately the two stopped talking and headed towards a free empty desk near the middle of the open room and at down with Sasuke who had a book in his hand which he grabbed from the shelf they were at.

"How do you expect the rest of us be focused on our game, if you're off somewhere in leotards singing Twinkle Town."

"No one said anything about leotards." Sasuke had the book opened with a pencil in hand and paper in front of him.

"Not yet my friend but just you wait, Look we need you captain big time." Suigetsu annoying Sasuke some more.

" …" Shizune-sensei came up to them again.

"I tried to tell Shizune-sensei...I really tried." while Sasuke just sat there thinking.

**(Sometime later…)**

It was after school and Suigetsu, Choji and Haku walked right into the science lab and headed towards where Karin was, near the back of the room. Unfortunately for them, Ino happens to be walking by and saw them and wondering what they were doing.

"Something isn't right." she muttered to herself and looked into the classroom.

**(Over to the guys…)**

"Hey… we need to talk." Suigetsu pointed towards himself and Karin.

"Go."

**(Back over to Ino at the door…)**

"I wonder what are they planning… I hope they're not thinking about ruining my musical or getting in the way between Naruto and Sasuke. If they are, they got another thing coming to them." she narrowed her eyes as she watched the two talk and decided to keep a close eye on them before turning around and walked away.

**(Back with the other two…)**

"Do you really think that's really going to work?" Karin asked with the Scholastic Decathlon team around her.

"It's the only way to save Sasuke and Sakura form themselves. You and I both know that the main problem here is the Uzumaki and we need to get rid of them. So we're on?" Suigetsu stated.

"Yeah I do, so yeah." the smart girl agreed.

"Good… so uh we start tomorrow then."

"Okay the first thing."

"Nice, lets go." Suigetsu turned to his two friends and started to leave,

* * *

Another chapter done. 4 chapters to go.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or High School Musical. What does everyone think of it so far. I got some other stories that I'm working on. I'll post them soon.

Please Review

babygirl2224


	7. Chapter 7

**(Friday Morning…)**

We see Suigetsu out from behind the statue that stands in front of the school's main front doors waiting for his accomplice. Then we see Karin walking up the stairs that lead to the school and Suigetsu spotted her and motioned her to come to him. At that the warning bell rang and once Karin got to him, Suigetsu started to discuss their plans.

"Okay my watch is 7:45 Mountain standard time, are we synced?" the boy looked at his watch.

"Whatever…"

"Alright then we are going for or lunch period at exactly 12:05…" acting like some secret agent as Suigetsu quickly glanced around them.

"Yes Suigetsu, we are a go… but we are not Sasuke's agents...okay? Karin handed over a laptop to the boy.

"I can dream, can't I?" Suigetsu started as the girl walked away and soon after he did too.

**(At lunch…)**

The bell for lunch rang exactly at 12:05 where students of the school are now heading towards the cafeteria and outside for their lunch.

We see Sasuke walking down the hall of the empty boy's locker room since his team told him that they are having a team meeting. As he walked, he looked into each locker section until he found his where this his entire team was in. To his surprise the team was standing around what seems to be a display table of the school's basketball trophies and pictures.

"Spider Bill McTree...class of 72, he won the MVP league championship game." Suigetsu held u a black and white picture of a basketball player and was pointing to it.

"Sam Needler...class of 02, also known as Sammie Slammer Jammer. Captain MVP of the league championship team." Choji who stood up next with another picture.

""The Thunder Clap…." Haku introduce another picture as the team did a quick clap.

"Pat Paddon '95 led the WildCats back to back city championship, a legend."

"Yes legends one and all...but do you think that any of these WildCats legends became legends by getting involved in musical auditions? Just a week before the league championship?" Suigetsu continue.

First Sasuke was totally confused about what's going on but now he was getting it to where this was all about.

"Get your head in the game!" the entire team started.

"No… there WildCats legends become legends because they never took their eyes off the prize." Suigetsu continued on while Sasuke couldn't believe that his team was doing this.

"Get your head in the game!" the team stated again.

"Now...who was the first sophomore ever to make starting varsity." Suigetsu continued.

"SASUKE!" the team shouted.

"So who voted him for our team captain this year."

"US!"

"And who are going to get their sorry butts kick in next Friday's championship game if Sasuke were to audition."

"We are."

"Guys come on, there are 12 people on this team not just me." it was Sasuke's turn to talk.

"Just 12? Oh no. I think you're forgetting about one very important 13th member of our squad." Suigetsu took a picture from another team member and handed it face down to Sasuke.

"My dad…" turning the picture over to look at it.

"Yes Sasuke WildCat basketball champion class of 1981. Champion, father and now coach...it's a winning tradition like no other…"

**(At the same time…)**

Ino wearing her usual expensive purple theme outfits was walking down an empty hall and was going to get some lunch when Karin walked out from an empty classroom right in front of her. The students of the Scholastic Decathlon team surrounded Ino and two of them grabbed hold of her arms and hustled them into the empty classroom and closed the door.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me! This is kidnapping you know! I know a lot of people in high places! You don't want to miss with me!" Ino shouted as she was dragged further into the room.

As she looked around the room which happens to be one of the science rooms in the school but what surprised was that was Naruto was there, sitting on a stool with two of the male members of the Scholastic Decathlon team holding him down on the seat with their hand upon each of his shoulders. Naruto was wearing something different than usual instead of his normal dramatic dress wear, instead he was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a blue untuck t-shirt and an orange pattern dress shirt on top that was also untuck as well unbuttoned. The biggest noticeable difference was he didn't wore one of his hats and had the sleeves of dress shirt rolled up a bit. It scared his sister that morning a bit but he said he wanted to try something different than usual today and people have been staring at him all morning.

"Hi Ino." Naruto waved at bit nervously.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? They kidnapped you too?" as the drama queen was forced to sit on another stool near her brother.

"Yeah, sort of…"

"Alright, what do you want?" Ino crossed her arms and looked at Karin with annoyance.

"Well we 'invited' you here today to discuss something" stated Karin.

"Which is?" the female Uzumaki was getting impatient.

"You are diminishing our chances at winning the Scholastic Decathlon this year!" the team leader stated.

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about Sakura!" Karin sighed.

"What about her?"

"As you know very well yourself how smart she is, so she is the one that will be winning it for us this year."

"And what does that got to do with us?" Ino gesturing to herself and Naruto.

"Because if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be spending half of her time singing when she could use it to study." Karin pointed out.

"Look I didn't force her to do the musical with me, I just asked her and she said yes. So you can't just blame it all on me." the drama queen replied.

"No but what you don't understand is that she and us are on the same path, the path of the mind, the path that brought these people." Karin answered as she walked over to the turned on laptop that was sitting on the table, opened and facing the Uzumaki siblings.

"Eleanor Roosevelt, Frida Kahlo, Sandra Day O'connor, Madam Corinne, Jane Goodall, Oprah Winfrey and so many others who in the world reveres." the caucasian girl started out in amazement as she showed a power-point presentation of famous ladies in history.

"I don't even know who the heck, half of these people are! Just get to the point." the long hair blonde shouted, throwing her hands up.

"The point is that one day Sakura might become a famous person like these ladies here and by doing the musical it might destroy her chance of becoming one."

"Okay but why am I here?" Naruto finally spoke up.

"She's your friend is she not? And as a friend, you don't want to be the one responsible for your own selfish needs destroying her bright future now do you?" Karin gave Naruto an intense look.

"No, I guess not…" the male answered in a low voice, looking down at the ground.

"Besides the side of musicals and the performing arts are not as important as our side, the side of education and accomplishment is the future of civilization. This is the side where she belongs." the leader stood proudly with her team standing right beside her.

"I heard enough of this. Look Ms. Brainiac, if you really want her to spend all her time with you team then you should go and talk to her about it instead of coming to us! Come on Naruto, we're getting out of here!" Ino forced herself up and started to head for the door.

"Actually we have something else to talk about with your brother."

"Oh, no you don't." the girl Uzumaki turn back towards them.

"Ino, it's okay…" Naruto tried to calm his sister down.

"But Naruto…"

"I want to hear what they have to say, just go on ahead without me."

"Fine, but I'm watching you!" Ino pointe her finger at Karin and glaved before she walked out of the door.

'Well that sort of didn't work, time for plan B.' Karin thought as she turned to the other as she turned to the other Uzumaki.

"So what is it?" Naruto faced Karin.

"Look Naruto, even though we're not friends but I don't want you to see you get hurt." the girl sighed.

"What do you mean?" the boy was confused.

"From lowly neanderthal and cro-magnon, to early warrior and medieval knights, all leading up too.." Karin started another slide show of and evolution kind of cart.

"Lunkhead basketball man." one of Karin male teammates held up a poster which unrolled which she pointed at and it showed a picture of a basketball player doing a slam dunk but with Sasuke's smiling face pasted on top of the original picture, which the blond laughed a bit in the cuteness of the picture.

"Um can I keep that when we're done?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"As I was saying…. Our culture worshiped our aggressor throughout the ages and we end up with spoiled, overpaid, bonehead athletes who contribute little to civilization other than slam dunks and touchdowns. That is the inevitable world of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Okay…" the boy wasn't sure where this was heading.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke Uchiha are from two different worlds, you're a performer and he's…. something else. You should stop now from getting too close to him, or he'll hurt you like everyone else. Do you really think he really cares about you?"

**(Back in the locker room…)**

"Guys… if you don't know that I'll put 110% of my guts into that game, then you don't know me." Sasuke told his team.

"Look we just thought…." Suigetsu said.

"I'll tell what I thought….I thought that you're my friends, win together, lose together teammates."

"But suddenly Naruto…and the singing…" unknown to Sasuke that they had a laptop with them and Suigetsu slowly opens it up as another teammate fixed up a webcam on top pointing towards their captain.

"Man…. I'm for the team, I'm always been for the team…. he 's just a friend. Alright the singing thing is nothing…it's just a way to keep my nerves down. I don't know it means nothing to me. Your my guys and this is our team. Naruto is not important...I'll forget about him...I'll forget about the audition and we'll go and get that championship, everyone happy now." unknown to Sasuke that his friends were recording the entire thing.

**(Back in the science room)**

"If you don't believe me, I'll show you." Karin pressed a button on her remote and a video of Sasuke in the locker room started to play.

"Alright the singing thing is nothing...it's just a way to keep my nerves down, I don't know if means nothing to me. Your my guys and this is our team. Naruto is not important…I'll forget about him...I'll forget about the audition, and we'll go out and get that championship, everyone happy now."

Naruto just started sadly at the screen as he felt like a knife was stabbed into his heart, twisted and ripped out and his eyes started to water like he was about to cry when he heard those words coming from Sasuke's mouth.

"Behold lunkhead basketball man." the girl gestured at the screen.

A few tears started to slowly side down the blond's face

"I think we should leave you to think things over a bit." as the decathlon team leave the room followed by their leader.

Naruto just sat thinking to himself how could he be so stupid think that Sasuke would be different from the othes or even have a chance with, he should blame himself for being so naive. Suddenly the boy started to hear the chanting of the Wildcats coming from outside, so he got up and walked over the classroom windows and looked down towards the front of the school. The front was crowded with people, including the basketball, school cheerleaders and the Wildcats song. Even Sasuke was down there in the middle of it being carried on the shoulders of two of his teammates as they danced and moved around the fountain. Naruto just turned away from the scene in sadness and leaned against the counter arms against the edge that was in front of the window in thought and started to sing.

**It's funny when you find yourself,**

**Looking from the outside,**

**I'm standing here,**

**But all I want is to be over there,**

**Why did I let myself believe**

**Miracles could happen,**

'**Casue now I have to pretend,**

**That I don't really care **

(The blond pushed himself away from the counter and started to walk towards the door, out of the classroom and into the empty hallway of lockers of the school and started to walk down to the other end.)

**I thought you were my fairytale,**

**My dream when I'm not sleeping,**

**A wish upon a star that's coming true,**

**But everyone else could tell,**

**That I confused my feelings with the truth,**

**When there was me and you**

(He ended up at the top balcony of a set of stairs that looked down to the bottom floor of the schools and walked along it as his left hand glided across the white smooth railing. Then stopped in the middle, he turned around and leaned back against the railing with his arms resting on the top and rested there a bit.)

**I swore I knew the melody,**

**That I heard you singing,**

**And when you smiled,**

**You made me feel**

**Like i could sing along,**

**But then you went and change the words,**

**Now my heart is empty,**

**I'm only left with used-to-be's**

**And once upon a song **

(As Naruto started the second chorus he started to walk down the sets of stairs that was connected to the balcony he was standing before towards the bottom floor of the school.)

**I know you're not a fairytale,**

**And dreams are meant for sleeping,**

**And wishes upon a star,**

'**Casue now even I can tell,**

**That I confused my feelings with the truth,**

**Because I like the view,**

**When there was me and you**

(He ended up in another empty hallway of locker on the bottom floor of the school where he walked past a wall mural of the WildCats basketball team with enlarged photos of the two players in different action positions with Sasuke right smack in the center.)

**I can't believe that I could be so blind,**

**It's like you're floating,**

**While I was falling,**

**And I didn't mind,**

**Because I like the view,**

**I thought you felt it too,**

**When there was me and you**

Finally walking down another empty hallway near his locker was as he finished his song and turned a corner when students started to fill the halls once again since lunch was almost over. Naruto opens up his locker sadly and started getting his books and stuff for his next class. At that exact same time Sasuke came weaving through the student body and headed towards the blond, and when he got there he leaned against the locker next to Naruto's with his left arm up with his other in his jean's pocket. Noticing the change of Naruto's clothes but decided to not mention anything about them besides he looks good in them, instead of his usual.

"Hey, how you're doing?" the raven asked with a smile.

But Naruto just started into his locker not looking at the other boy as he greeted him.

"Look there's something I want to talk to you about." the school basketball star continued not noticing the change in the other boy.

"And here it is. I know what it's like to carry a load with your friends, I get it. You got your boys it's okay, so we're good." Naruto finally turned around to face the other acting as normal as he could even though he was still hurting inside and put a small smile on.

"Good about what? I was going to talk to you about the callbacks."

"I don't want to do the callbacks either." the blond continued still putting on a fake smile, "I mean who we're trying to kid, you got your team to worry about and I got no one except my sister. I'll go back doing the school musicals with Ino and you win the championships. It's where we belong."

"Go Wildcats." as the blond pulled out the music piece that they were supposed to be rehearsing and headed it to Sasuke.

"But I…" the raven started but was interrupted.

"Me neither." and the male Uzumaki closed his locker and walked around behind the athlete and down the hall.

"Naruto?" Sasuke just stood there for a moment before turning around wondering what's going on with the other boy as he watched him disappear into the crowd of students.

* * *

Chapter 7 done. Just three more chapters to go.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or High School Musical. What does everyone think of it so far. I got some other stories that I'm working on. I'll post them soon.

Please Review

babygirl2224


	8. Chapter 8

**(After school…")**

On the outside basketball courts near the track and field courses where the school's football field is, we see the Wildcats basketball team practicing their techniques while having a bit of fun. During that time their captain, Sasuke arrived walking onto the court where the team was practicing but was distracted and totally confused on what happened with Naruto to make him act like that earlier. Seeing their captain walking onto the court, Suigetsu stopped what he was doing and sprinted up to his friend with the ball in his hand.

"Hey! Captain!" Suigetsu smiled holding the ball out in his hand waiting for Sasuke to take it.

Sasuke at the time was not in the mood for practice or basketball and was totally frustrated, ignoring his best friend the basketball team captain decided to go for a run instead to let out some steam. The albino hair boy wondered what's going on as the other team members walked up to him from behind asking what's going on.

**(During the weekend…)**

We see Sasuke at home in his backyard where there was a basketball court and it was late in the afternoon and the captain was currently practicing his shooting baskets skills. His mind was still on the events that happened on Friday and couldn't stop thinking about Naruto and he wasn't focusing on what he was doing at the moment which made him miss every basket he tried to make and was getting more and more frustrated by the moment.

During that time Coach Fugaku who decided to check on his son's progress and opened the full glass pane door leading to the backyard where Sasuke was at the moment and saw what was happening. Noticing the sudden change in his son, the coach was getting worried and was thinking what could had happened that could affect Sasuke so drastically and wondering if it had anything to do with Naruto.

When Sasuke have had enough with his misses he slammed the ball that he was holding at the side fence and walked over to the grass on the outer edge of the court and just dropped on to his back and decided to take a rest. Coach Fugaku had watched enough and decided to go back inside and close the door behind him and hope that whatever is troubling his son, that he would come to him to talk about it but he was pretty sure that he knew what it was about. Looks like it's time to prepare himself for the big life altering conversation that his son is going to talk to him about pretty soon, he hoped.

**(At the Haruno residence….)**

We see Sakura sitting on her bed in her room with a text book open to a page and was reviewing and studying for the upcoming Scholastic Decathlon Competition at her school. As she flipped to the next page, the sound of a ring tone echoed through the room. Looking over to her night stand, the girl picked up her mobile phone and looked at the screen. The name Naruto appeared on the caller ID and she answered it.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Sakura answered while still looking at her book.

"Hi Sakura, nothing except that I am calling, to tell you that I won't be going to the callbacks auditions. So you don't need to spend your time practising with Ino since the musical won't go through." Naruto said like it was nothing and tried to sound normal.

"Hold on a minute, go back a second. Did you just say that you're not going to the callbacks?" the girl immediately put down her book and focused on her friend at the moment.

"Yeah, I did." the drama king sighed.

"But why?"

"Look, you have you Scholastic Decathlon coming up and Sasuke has his championship game. You guys should be focusing on those which are important to you then wasting time on this school's musical which probably won't even happen." the blond tried to reason.

"Naruto, you don't need to worry about my Scholastic Decathlon I got it covered and the musical isn't a waste of time beside I'm started to have fun with the singing. Did something happen between you and Saskue?" Sakura asking trying to coax something out her friend.

"Nothing happened between us, we both agreed that he needs to focus on the championship game and you on your decathlon alright." the male Uzumaki lied.

"What does Ino has to say about this?"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to my sister. I gotta go, see you at school." and Naruto hanged up.

"But Naruto wait!" Sakura tried to stop the boy from hanging up on her but it was too late.

Looking at her phone wondering what was going on with Naruto, she immediately tried to call back but he didn't pick up. She finally decided to give up and hope she would get why the boy suddenly quit like that on Monday.

**(On Monday…)**

It was lunch time at the school and the cafeteria was packed with students, we see the basketball team captain walking in with a lunch bag in one hand and a carton of milk in the other. At the same time on the other side of the room Naruto was walking in with his own lunch filled tray with Sakura following him with her lunch filled tray trying to get out of him the reason why the boy decided not to go to the callbacks. Unlike Friday where the first time he dressed in casual clothes, the blond boy went back to his usual dressing style with his dress shirt and pants along with one of his hats.

The two boys eventually bumped into each other accidentally in the middle of the room and just stood there staring at one another for a moment before Naruto turned his head away as Sasuke was about to say something to him but was ignored and kept on walking. Sakura of course saw the exchange between the two boys and just looked at the basketball player with this 'what's going on with you two' look Sasuke of course just gave her a confused. 'I don't know what's going on' gestures back and the girl just sighed and kept following her friend.

By that time Naruto was already sitting at an empty table looking down at his tray with a sad empty look, since no one wants to sit with or near him, Sakura just walked over and sat down next to him. Of course the girl tried to start up another conversation with the drama king and continued trying to pry out of him on what happened that changed the boy's mind on the callbacks but he just replies that it was nothing.

Sasuke just decided to walk on with a defeated expression as his friend and teammate Suigetsu spotted him and motioned him to come over and sit with him and the rest of the team. The team captain felt like he just wanted to be alone for awhile and ignored his best friend and walked up and out the set of stairs that was in the lunchroom.

Karin who was in the cafeteria as well saw the entire exchange and started to feel bad on what she did, even Naruto wasn't her friend he was Sakura's and she shouldn't have done that to her friend's friend just for her benefit. She turned to Suigetsu who was currently also looking at her at the moment and they both stood up and walked towards one another with a bit of guilt on their face and moved to the side to talk. At the same time Sakura had given up on talking to Naruto and looked towards where Karin and Suigetsu was and saw them talking which kind of surprised her since it's not everyday you see those two talking to one another and was wondering what they were discussing.

**(Up on the school roof..)**

Sasuke was sitting on one of the benches in the science club's botanical garden looking over the scenery before him and long with his thoughts trying to figure out what was going on with the male Uzumaki. As he sat there thinking Suigetsu, Choji and Haku came sprinting up the stairs leading to the garden and found their team captain and friend and walked up to him.

"Hey." greeted Suigetsu, which surprised Sasuke a bit as he turned seeing his friends up in the gardens.

"We just had another team meeting." the albino boy gestured to the other two behind him.

"Oh….wonderful." Sasuke stated a bit warily.

"We had a team meeting about….how we haven't been acting like a team. I mean us, not you. Look about the singing thing…"

"Look dude, I don't even want to talk about it." the captain interrupted.

"We just want you to know that we're going to be there, cheering for you."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at them, wondering what was going on now.

"Yeah if singing is something you want to do, we should be boosting you up not tearing you down." Choji added.

"Win or lose, we're teammates. That's what we're about. Even if you turn out to be the worst singer in the world." Suigetsu joked.

"Which we don't know because we haven't heard you sing." Haku piped in.

"And you are not going to hear me sing guys, cause Naruto won't even talk to me...and I don't even know why."

"We do." Suigetsu hesitated a bit.

"I baked these fresh today, you probably want to try one before we tell you the rest." Choji handed over a bag of baked goods which Sasuke took.

"But before we do tell you, we want to ask you something and we want the truth alright." Suigetsu continued.

"We won't be judgmental or anything, we just want to know and support you." Choji stated.

"Whatever your answer is, we still your friends right guys?" Haku added.

"Right." the other two boys answered.

Sasuke stared at his friends for a moment, thinking and finally but slowly nodded his head.

"Is there anything, I mean really anything going on between you and Naruto?" his best friend asked.

The captain sighed and decided to tell his friends the truth and took a deep breath.

"I have feelings for Naruto that I never had for anyone else before and I am not sure if I am gay or not but I know that I like Naruto more than a friend."

"Okay then, now how about the time you spent with Sakura for that school assignment we did. Did you have any type of feelings for her at all?" questioned Suigetsu.

"No, not really…" the basketball start thought about it for a second before answering.

"Then you're gay. I mean how could you not if you spent that much time with a girl like her and didn't feel anything then that's telling you something."

"I guess I am gay then." the captain released the breath he was holding, since what his friend said made sense.

"YES! Ha! I told you! You owe me ten bucks!" Haku shouted doing a fist pump.

"Ah! Damn it! I can't believe this. How did you even know." Suigetsu sighed in disbelief.

"Because I have an older brother that is gay."

"You guys made a bet? Well it's nice to know that guys decided to use my love life for your amusement...I thought you guys would be more…." Sasuke interpreted the two friends sarcastically.

"More what? Shout words of hatred and violence just because you're gay?" Choji looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Yeah, along the lines of that."

"Look Sasuke we already told you that we won't be judgmental and support you no matter what and you're our friends and friends stick together." Suigetsu patted the captain's shoulder.

"Thanks you guys. Now what were you saying about why you know Naruto won't talk to me?" Sasuke went back to the subject at hand.

"Um yeah, about that." Suigetsu looked at the other uneasily.

**(At the same moment….)**

Sakura was in one of the science classrooms working on an equation on the blackboard with chalk in her hand near the front of the class, when Karin and the Scholastic Decathlon team came in. The team walked up to the girl with a bit of guilt on their faces, mostly on Karin as Sakura turned to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, how are you doing with your studies. Is something wrong?" noticing the facial expressions on her friend's face.

"Um, there is something we're not sure how to tell you but it's something you should know." the team leader confessed.

"What is it?" putting down her chalk, ready to listen.

"We know that you're Naruto's friend but we did something that we shouldn't have done."

"What did you guys do?" finally putting 2 and 2 together and realize that whatever she is going to hear, it has to do with Naruto change in demeanor.

"Sakura, we were jerks, no we were worst then jerks because we were mean jerks. We thought Ino and the whole signing thing was killing our chances at having you on the Scholastic Decathlon team." Karin started to explain.

"Okay but does that got to do with Naruto?" the girl was a bit confused.

"We thought that if we got rid of Ino and Naruto that you and Sasuke would stop spending time practicing for the callbacks." The team lead continued.

"You guys! I can't believe this and you guys did this with the basketball team." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We knew that Suigetsu can get Sasuke to say things to make Naruto forget about the callbacks. We planned it and we embarrassed and sorry, are you mad?"

"I am not mad and I understand that the pressure of you wanting to win the Scholastic Decathlon drove you to do whatever you did but you should of just come to me about this, instead of messing with Naruto." the girl sighed.

"We know and we're sorry, that's why we decided to come clean and tell you what we did because we totally regretted it. So we hope that since your friends with him that you could tell him what we did and and tell him that we are sorry." Karin looked back to the rest of her team.

"Don't you think that tell him your sorry yourself would be better than having me do it." leading against the table in front of her facing the other girl.

"It maybe would but it would just hurt him more than we already have." the team leader tried to reason.

"I'm not sure having me me to talk to him will do anything; I mean he has already been hurt enough by everyone else in the school but I will try." Sakura closed her eyes and started to pinch the bridge of her nose, not sure what to do.

"Thanks and again we're very sorry." with the last apology, Karin and the Decathlon team left the classroom.

**(After school…)**

Sasuke was walking out of the front doors of the school and down the steps, deep in thought what Suigetsu and his friends just told him that afternoon of what they did to Naruto. Not sure what to do and trying to come up with something except try to explain things to the other boy but he was not even sure if the blond would even listen to him at all right now. As he continued to walk his phone started to ring in his pocket and the basketball star pulled it out and read Saukra's name on the ID and answers.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke was not in the mood to talk at that moment.

"I know what happened between you and Naruto." the girl stated.

"Look I can fix this, I don;t know how but I will fix this." the boy stated not sure how she knew about the situation but she did.

"I think I can help."

"Really?" Please help me." the boy kind of begged, getting any help available at the moment.

"I need to ask you a question first. What do you hope to get out of this, I mean why do you want to fix this with Naruto?" the girl asked seriously.

The boy thought about it for a moment before deciding to tell her the truth about his feelings since she is Naruto's friends and all and deserves to know.

"I just want to be friends with him again and maybe something more?" Sasuke answered hopefully.

"Alright then there is something you need to know…" Sakura satisfied with his answer.

**(Later that night….)**

We see Sasuke walking up a driveway and path towards a large expensive house like mansion that belongs to the Uzumaki located on the address that Sakura had given him over the phone earlier. He was getting nervous as he got to the two large front doors of the house, taking a deep breath and gathering his courage he rang the doorbell. Within a minute of waiting one of the doors opened and a middle aged man in what seems to be a suit answered the door and Sasuke assumed that he was the Uzumaki butler.

"Um hi!" the boy was unsure of what to say.

"May I help you?" the butler glanced over the boy from head to toe.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Naruto."

"Iruka, who is at the door?" a woman's voice called out form behind the butler when he tried to answer Sasuke question.

"Madam Kushina, this you gentleman here is looking for Master Naruto." Iruka answered when a woman with long red hair came out from behind him.

The woman looked at Sasuke who he assumed was Naruto's mother from how the butler addressed her.

"HI! Mrs Uzumaki, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." the star captain greeted.

"Oh...oh! Sasuke!" Kushina seems to recognize his name.

Turning her head inside she sees her son standing at the top of the stairs that leads to the second floor of the house with a sad look on his face and he was shaking his head from side to side telling her no and started to head back up to his room.

"Um, Naruto is kind of busy with homework and other things from school and he doesn't want to be distured, so now is really not a good time." Mrs. Uzumaki turned back towards the boy standing at her door.

"I made a mistake Mrs. Uzumaki and I really like Naruto to know that…" the athlete started to explain but stopped not sure on how to continue, Could you tell him that I came by to see him."

"I will...Sasuke. Good night." the woman was smiling, finally meeting the infamous Sasuke that her children who kept talking about.

"Good night, thank you." Sasuke decided to leave and Kushina went back inside and Iruka closed the door.

As the captain started to walk down the front steps of the Uzumaki residents, he decided to go for a different approach in speaking to Naruto and started to head towards around the back of the house. Most of the lights were off in the back of the house and Sakura did tell him where Naruto's room was except he wasn't sure where exactly the boy was currently in the house. Deciding to take a chance Sasuke pulled out his phone and started to call Naruto's cell hoping the other boy would pick up.

Naruto on the other hand was sitting on the bed in his room with the lights off feeling down and was wondering what Sasuke doing at his house anyways, he made it clear that he didn't want to remember the blond boy at all after the musical. Suddenly his cell which was on the nightstand next to his bed started to light up and ring. Reaching over he picked it up and the name Sasuke appear on the caller ID. Naruto just stared at it not sure if he wanted to answer but finally decide this is going to be the last time Sasuke would ever speak to him and decided to answer.

"Hello." Naruto answered softly.

"What you heard the other day, none of that is true. I was sick of my friends riding me about singing with you so I said things that I want you to know, I didn't mean any of it." Sasuke started to explain before the other could hang up on him.

"You sounded very convincing to me." the drama King turned on the lamp next to his bed.

"Listen the guy you know and spent time with at the rehearsals and school is way more me than the guy that said those stupid things." noticing Naruto's room light had turned on, the athlete started heads towards it.

"Sasuke the whole musical is making the school whacked,you said so yourself everyone is treating you differently because of it." the blond stood up and started to walk around the room.

"Maybe it's because I don't want to be the only basketball guy anymore. They can't handle it, it's not my problem, it's theirs." Sasuke had started to climb the tree that was near Naruto's balcony, just like how Sakura described it to him.

"What about your dad?" Naruto stated.

"And it's not about my dad. It's about how I feel and I am not letting the team down, they let me down. So I'm going to sing, what about you."

"I don't know Sasuke." the blond was back sitting on the edge of his bed, facing away from the balcony.

"Then you need to say yes because I brought you something."

"What do you mean?" Naruto was a bit confused.

"Turn around." Sasuke started.

Not sure what was going on but Naruto turned his body towards the balcony and saw someone there through the sheer curtains covering the glass panes, standing up the blond walked over to the two doors leading to his balcony. Opening them up, revealing the exact same boy who sang with him at the New Years Eve party at the lodge wearing the exact dress attire that night along with the maske he kept from the party. Naruto just started at the other boy in shock as the boy started to sing.

**This could be the start of something new,**

**It feels so right to be here with you...oh,**

**And now lookin in your eyes,**

**I feel in my heart the start of something...new**

"Sasuke?" the blond was dumbfounded.

"I really had fun that night singing with you, you know." Sasuke took off the mask he was wearing with one hand smiling a bit.

"But how? I mean…" trying to figure out how this happened and tried to wrap his head around at the revelation.

"Sakura told me that she saw the picture in your room from the party, well I have one as well. So she saw it and you know the rest.." the basketball captain started to explain.

"Wow, she's a good friend." the drama king smiled a bit with his eyes getting misty from remembering the time he had with Sasuke at the party.

"Yeah, she is." the other boy smiled back.

"So is that the only reason your here."

"Look I really want to be your friend again and maybe...even...something….more?" Sasuke stated and asked hopefully at the end.

"R-really S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered a bit when he heard what the other boy had asked and his heart started to beat a mile a minute.

The basketball captain nodded and pulled out something from his back.

"It's paris audition and I was hoping to sing with you again." holding up the music piece of their song with a hopeful look on his face.

The blond thought about it for a moment before deciding to walk over to the other boy with a shy smile on his lips and took the music sheets form Sasuke's hand and walked over to the edge of the balcony. Relieved that the blond forgave him, giving him a chance to continue singing with him which made the basketball star immensely happy inside and Sasuke turned around with an incredible smile on his face and joined the other boy where he was standing at that moment.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Two more chapters to go. It might be awhile until I post any more stories but I will try to soon.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or High School Musical.

Please Review

babygirl2224


	9. Chapter 9

**(The next day…)**

It was after school and we see the basketball team playing a practise game in the gym for the upcoming championship game with Sasuke being more focused than ever and was at the top of his game. The captain was happy that he and Naruto had sorted out their problems and everything was back on track with the basketball star, he was practicing for the pairs audition and the championship game that was approaching. Doing perfect passes to his teammates and dribbles down the court and with perfect basket score even Coach Fugaku could see the change in his son's attitude and demeanour and was thrilled.

**(At the same time…)**

At another part of the school, more specifically in one of the science classrooms we see Sakura with her Decathlon teammates preparing themselves for the Scholastic Decathlon that will be held at their school.

The girl was totally glad that the miss-understanding between Naruto and Sasuke was fixed and they were friends again and decided to continue to practice together for the pairs audition. She was writing a complex science formula for chemistry category on the blackboard on how the problem works and how it is done to solve it. The rest of the team managers to understand Sakura's explanation and shouted out in joy as Karin who was sitting nearby gave a high five to a team member and pointed to Sakura in a 'you're the man!' expression.

**(A couple of hours later…)**

Basketball practice was over and the team was in the locker room with some getting ready to shower with others already showered and Sasuke was one of those who already had. Already dressed with a towel around his neck the captain sprint out while greeting Choji along the way into the hallway of the locker room, he scrubbed his hair one last time before tossing the towel into a nearby washing bin. Then checking his hair one last time in the gigantia mirror in the locker room hall, the raven rushed out of there while pushing the rest of his teammates aside like a mad man trying to get somewhere in a hurry.

**(At the same time…)**

The Decathlon team was doing an experiment wearing green aprons and goggles over their eyes as Sakura explain to the rest of his team on how the experiment would work.

"Hey you guys, come here." telling her teammates to surround her as she started to explain things.

There was a large beaker of clear liquid next to her on the table and she had her notebook opened somewhere and was referring to her own notes as she continues.

"Go ahead and put 5 grams of this in…" pointing at a substance next to the beaker, "and that causes it to change from an acidic state, causing the color from pink to purple." as one of her team members did what she just said.

The rest of the Decathlon team had their own notebooks open writing down notes on what Saukra explained on what just happened in the experiment and they were totally understanding what just happened.

"Oh! Gotta go, see you guys later!" looking at the classroom clock it was just passed 5:30.

The girl put down her book and took off her goggles and rushed out of there, hanging up her apron as she went out the door.

**(Somewhere else in the school…)**

We see Naruto leaning against the lockers in a nearly empty hallway at one end where it turns off into another hall, dressed in his usual fashion wear waiting for something or more precisely someone. The blond decided that it would be better if he and Sauske practised with Hinata at school since it was more convenient for Sasuke because he had to practice for the upcoming championship game. Of course a couple of students passed him as he told there looking at him weirdly but the blond just ignored their looks and pulled out his phone to look at the time.

Unknown to the drama king, the basketball team's star captain was sprinting down the hall from the other end out of breath and was coming up from behind. Coming up to the other boy Sasuke slowed down his steps and catching his breath before he silently walked up to Naruto with a smile on his face and leaned down against the lockers next to him and tapped the blond on the shoulder. Quickly turning around to see who it is, the male Uzumaki twin immediately smiled back at the other boy in front of him.

"You're late." Naruto gave Sasuke a laughing smile."

"Come on!" grabbing the blond's hand, Sasuke sprinted back down the hall where he just came from dragging alone the other boy behind him.

**(At the same moment….)**

Sakura had all of her things with her and was dashing out of the school's front doors and down the steps to where Ino was waiting in her purple convertible at the front of the school. Running around to the passenger's side of the car, the girl tossed her things in the back and hopped into the seat next to the drama queen.

"Finally! Let's book it!" Ino rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and the two drove off somewhere for their practice.

**(Back with the boys…)**

The two were in the school's music room with Hinata on the piano practicing their pairs audition song with their own pats and was sounding great with their two voices which actually melded together quite well. The two boys were sitting on some stools next to the piano with pages of the song with Sasuke was holding up in between them with Hinata playing the melody on the piano.

**Both:**

**Strength to believe…**

**Sasuke:**

**We're breaking' free…**

**Naruto:**

**We're soarin'**

**Sasuke:**

**Flyin**

**Both:**

**There's not a star in heaven,**

**That we can reach**

**Sasuke:**

**If we're tryin**

**Both:**

**Yeah, we're breaking free**

**Sasuke:**

**Oh, we're breaking free**

**Naruto:**

**Ohhhh**

**Sasuke:**

**Can you feel it building,**

**Like a wave the ocean just can't control**

**Naruto:**

**Connected by a feelin',**

**Ohhhh, in our very souls**

**(The next day…)**

It was the beginning of lunch when a new bulletin announcement was paced over the callbacks sheet, stating that the callbacks for the two leading paris auditions were moved to Friday after school instead of Thursday. Which happens to be the same day and during the same time as the basketball team's championship game and the Scholastic Decathlon competition. Which is why we now see the Uzumaki twins in the auditorium during their lunch hour following Kurenai around the main stage asking for an explanation for the sudden change in the audition times.

"Kurenai-sensei, wasn't the auditions suppose to be on Thursday? How come they are on Friday now?" Ino asked as she and Naruto followed the teacher.

"Well Ino if you must know. I just remembered I have an important doctors appointment on Thursday that I have to go to, so I change to auditions date to Friday instead." as Kurenai check on things around the stage. "Couldn't you like go on Friday instead?" Naruto asked.

"Are you saying that the auditions are more important than my health?" Kuranai stopped and turned to the twins with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not what we meant…" the drama queen quickly replied.

"Then no and that's that. Besides it will give you an extra day to prepare. Now if you two will excuse me, I have important things to take care of for our upcoming musical." Kuranai quickly turned back around and continued on what she was doing.

The drama teacher kept on walking and left the stage leaving the twins who looked at one another with a 'now what?' look, unknown to them Hinata saw the entire exchange between them.

**(After school…)**

The Uzumaki twins and Hinata was standing in front of the drama bulletin board near the school's main office staring at the new posting that Kurenai-sensei placed over the old one that stated the new time change. At that moment Sasuke, Suigetsu, Choji, Haku, Sakura, and Karin comes strolling into the school's front doors and spotted the other three and walked over to them.

"Hey what's going on?" Sasuke asked as he stood next to Naruto.

"That's what's going on." the male blond pointed at the posting.

The basketball captain and the rest turned their heads towards the bulletin board and read the new posting time on it.

"Callback's the same time as the game?" the captain couldn't believe it.

"And the Scholastic Decathlon." Sakura added.

"Why would they do that?" stated Karin.

"I smell a rat name Kurenai-sensei." Suigetsu stated.

"You really shouldn't call her that, she is a teacher after all." Sakura replied.

"Yeah but still…"

"Anyway, Kurenai-sensei said that she had to go to an important doctor's appointment that she won't change the scheduled time." stated Hinata.

"We tried to change her mind but she won't have it." Ino added.

"So what should we do now?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"We're going to sing, maybe. Alright this is only going to happen if we all work together. Now who's in?" the star player thought for a moment before putting his hand out.

Naruto just smiled and place his hand on top of Sasuke's followed by everyone else hands, smiling at one another.

**(Friday….)**

It was a big day for the school since the basketball team's championship game, the Scholastic Decathlon Competition and the auditions were happening on the same day and at the same time made things a bit stressful for some. We see Sasuke and the rest of his team coming into Kurenai-sensie's classroom with Choji holding a large cake and headed over to where Saukra, Naurto, Ino and Karin were sitting together and surprise the two decathlon members. It was a cake with white frosting and a large pi sign on top in the middle of it with a red decorative border. The cake surprise the two decathlon members and it turn Sakura and Karin had one for Sasuke and the boys which had them following the two girls over to a white board with scientific equations that has to do with basketball.

"Oh equations…." Sasuke looked at the board, not sure what to think.

Sakura then just turned the board over revealing the back with a small mural of a cartoon Wildcat doing a slam duck wand with words, 'Go! Wildcats Hoopsters'.' Understanding the concept now, the two girls suddenly pulled out soft stuffed toy basketballs and started to throw it at the boys and immediately the boys grabbed the ones that were thrown at them and retaliated. Shortly after the fight the boys left the classroom except for Sasuke and Suigetsu who went over to the Uzumaki twins where Suigetsu grabbed Ino and Sasuke grinned as he grabbed Naruto, they pulled them to the door of the classroom where a surprise awaits for them. In the hall was the rest of the basketball team standing in a formation of three rows and Sasuke and Suigetsu joined them Kurenai-sensei walked into the classroom.

"From our team to yours." called out Suigetsu.

"G-O D-R-A-M-A C-L-U-B-Exclamation mark!" each of the team members shouted out a letter ending with Sasuke's exclamation mark as they pull open their jackets, showing their t-shirts with giant red letters spelling out the 'Go Drama Club!'.

"Well, it seems we Wildcats are for an interesting afternoon." stated Kurenai as she saw the display and walked back into the classroom.

Ino smiled and Naruto just grinned as the basketball team went back into the classroom and Sasuke patted the blond boy's shoulder as he passed him pulling him back in as well.

**(After school…)**

At 3:10 the bell rang through the school signalling the end of classes for the day and the students started to rush out of their classrooms holding banners, flags and foam fingers with the school's Wildcats symbols on them and started to cheer as they headed towards the gym. In the gym students were among the bleachers and the school's marching band was playing with the cheerleader team doing their cheer dance and the opposing school's basketball team was practising dribbles on the court.

In the locker room Coach Fugaku had dressed up formally with dress pants, shirt, tie and jacket and walked over where his son was getting ready for his big game.

"How are you feeling?" the coach tugged on his jacket as he asked Sasuke.

"Nervous." the teen turned his head as he was tying his laces on his shoes.

"Yeah, me too. Wish I could suit up and play alongside you." as the older Uchiha adjusted his tie.

"Hey, you had your turn."

"You know what I want from you today?" Coach Fugaku walked over to his son and sat down on the bench across from him.

"Championship." Sasuke smiled knowingly.

"It'll come or it won't, what I want from you is to have fun. I know all about the pressure and probably too much is coming from me. What I really want is to see my son, having the time of his life playing the game we both love. You give me that and I'll sleep with a smile on my face no matter how the score goes."

"Thanks coach, uh dad."

"And since we having this father and son talk, I think it's a good time to get something else out of the way as well."

"Uh, what's that dad?" Sasuke was a bit confused and afraid at the same time.

"I know that you had some issues that you have been having trouble dealing with the past week and I have also heard Suigetsu and some of the other boys talking…" Coach Fugaku began.

"Oh…" the captain was finally understanding.

"And I just want you to know that you are my son no matter what and nothing will change that, I love you and want you to be happy not just in basketball but in life as well. Now I just want you to be honest with me, is there anything you want to tell me?" Mr. Uchina looked at his son.

"Um...dad…" the star swallowed hard and his eyes started to tear up.

"Yes son." the coach listened.

"I….I'm...I'm s-s-sorry." Sasuke stuttered a bit."

"What for?" the older Uchiha gave a questioning look and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"That I didn't turn out what you want me to be." the boy's voice started to become hoarse.

"Look there is nothing to be sorry about for who you really are." Coach Fugaku started looking right into his son eyes like he was saying 'it's okay'.

Sasuke just looked at his dad for a few moments before he decided to tell his dad the truth about himself and took a deep breath.

"I...I...I'm gay." and hung his head down with shame.

"Hey, hey, hey, men shouldn't cry like this. See that wasn't so hard was it?" mr. Uchiha reached over and grabbed hold of his son's shoulder to calm him down.

"So you are not mad or anything?" Sasuke looked up and let out the breath he was holding and wiped his tears away with his hands.

"I had a lot of time this past week to think about things and it gave me sometime to accept that this is who you are." the coach just looked at his son with understanding.

"Thanks dad and what about mom?" the star sniffed a bit.

"Not sure what she'll think but I don't think it will be that bad. We'll know when you tell her and it should be soon." his dad answered truthfully.

"Alright."

"And Naruto? Is he your boyfriend?" Fugaku asked.

"No...I just came to terms with it myself and I'm kind of still new to this, and a boyfriend? Well not yet anyway but I want him to be." the younger Uchiha smiled a bit.

"You know how to pick them son." the coach jocked and Sasuke just grinned.

**(Somewhere in the school…)**

In one of the large classrooms the Scholastic Decathlon was about to begin and students along with parents and teachers were sitting down other seats that were setup in the two teams listening to the referee of the match as he explained all the rules for the competition.

"Welcome to the 10th annual Scholastic Decathlon, East High Wildcats versus West High Knights." the speaker announced as the referee finished and walked over to the judges table and the teams started to get ready.

**(The Auditorium…)**

Kurenai-sensei, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, and an Asian student walked up to the doors that lead to the auditorium and the teacher went to open them when she noticed that they were locked. So pulling out her set of keys to the doors and tried again but the keys won't turn or budge at al and the drama teacher started to get frustrated.

"What the? Go to the office and get the master key for auditorium." Kurenai turned to the Asian student and ordered them to go.

Unknown to her Ino, Naruto, Hinata turned to one another and smirked.

**(Back with the decathlon…)**

The first round had just started and it was Sakura against a boy from the other team and they were working out a problematic equation which Sakura manages to finish first. Having one of the judges to check her work, it was correct and they won the first round and everyone from their school including the patents that were there cheered.

**(The auditorium….)**

It took awhile for the student that Kurenai sent to retrieve the master key from the main office and she was getting a bit impatient for the delyas for starting theauitions. Finally the students came back with the keys and Kurenai immediately took them and tried to unlock the doors again which worked this time to her relief.

"Finally! Alright everyone let's go!" Kurenai ushered everyone in.

**(Same time at the decathlon….)**

Sakura and Karin was about to sit back down from their win of the first round when the science experiment that they had setup before the competition started to boil. As it boils the beaker of liquid start to emit a stench that started to smell so bad like a massive stink bomb which started to make everyone started to cover their nose. The smell was too much to bear and Sakura and Karin rushed out of there as fast as they can and everyone else started to leave.

**(The auditorium…)**

Kurenai-sensei was all set up near the front of the auditorium with the Asian student from before as her assistant sitting at her makeshift desk and students who wanted to see the audition started to enter.

"Hello! Right here, right here." the teacher greeted and pointed where the students should sit.

Hinata was on the stage sitting at her piano was getting ready and setting up. In the back dressing room we see Ino in a purple bathrobe pacing around when the door to her dressing room opens and income Sakura.

"Finally, now let's change. We don't have much time." and Ino handed the other girl her dress.

* * *

One more chapter to go you guys! I had so much fun writing this.

It might be awhile until I post any more stories but I will try to soon.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or High School Musical.

Please Review

babygirl2224


	10. Chapter 10

**(The championship game…)**

The team just left the locker room whooping and cheering as they headed out sprinting and jumping into the hall that led to the gym where the game was being held. As they entered onto the court with the mascot leading the team, the audience of students started cheering for them and they started to grab basketballs off the rack and started to do dribbles, layups and shooting hoops.

**(The auditorium…)**

Most of the students that were attending to see the audition had already sat down in the front center seats in the auditorium, when students from the decathlon started to enter as well with Karin leading and started to sit down.

"My, my what do we have here." Kurenai wondered why the sudden increase of attendees.

"Kurenai-sensei, didn't you say you wanted more students to be interested in theatre?" Karin asked her and took her seat.

"Well yes I suppose so, anyways thank you all for attending our auditions, Casting the leads of the show is both a challenge and responsibility, a joy, and a burden. I commend you and all the other young artist to hold out the moon, the sun and the stars." Kurenai announced and everyone clapped while her assistant took a picture.

"Shall we soar together! Ino and Sakura!"

Immediately hip-hop type of tango mixture kind of music started to play and Sakura came out in a pink dress from the right side of the stage and Ino came out of the other side in a purple dress and started to sing.

**Ino:**

**I believe in dreamin',**

**Shooting for the stars**

(Ino stepped up dancing a bit followed by Sakura.)

**Sakura:**

**Baby, to be number one,**

**You've got to raise the bar**

**Ino:**

**Kickin' and scratchin',**

**Grinding out my best**

(The blond did a small outward kick and put her hands in a clawing like motion ending with her hips from side to side.)

**Sakura:**

**Anything it takes,**

**To climb the ladder of success**

(Sakura then continued off with her hips swinging ending with a climbing a ladder like motion with her hands.)

**Both:**

**Work out tails off everyday,**

**Gotta bump the competition,**

**Blow them all away**

(Both girls brought their arms up to head level with one forearm up and the other on its side touching it's elbow and then alternate positions a couple of times before bumping their hips together. Then end it of with Ino doing a blowing kiss gesture and the other girl did a sliding away dance move and quickly sprinter back to the other girl.)

**Ino:**

**Yeah we're gonna**

**Both:**

**Bop, bop, bop,**

**Bop to the top**

**Sakura:**

**Slip and slide and ride that rhythm**

**Both:**

**Jump, and hop**

**Hop 'til we drop**

**Ino:**

**And start again**

**Both:**

**Zip, zap, zop**

**Pop like a mop**

(They did a bunch of dance moves which were based on salsa moves ending with couple salsa dance.)

**Sakura:**

**Scoot around the corner**

**Both:**

**Move it to the groove,**

'**Til the music stops,**

**Do the bop, bop, bop, to the top,**

**Don't ever stop,**

**Bop, to the top,**

**Gimme, gimme,**

**Shimmy, shimmy**

**(Back in the gym…)**

The championship game was about to start between the Wildcats and the opposing team and Sasuke and his teammates were in a circle facing one another with their hands all at the center, ready to go. After their breaks the team entered the court and shook hands with the opposite team members and quickly took their positions for the start of their game and after the referee blew his whistle, the game begins.

**(Back in the auditorium…)**

**Both:**

**Shake some booty and turn around,**

**Flash a smile in their direction**

(The two girls continued with their couple salsa dancing then going back in to a series of mimicking each dance moves.)

**Ino:**

**Show some muscle**

**Sakura:**

**Do the hustle**

**Ino:**

**Yeah, we're** **gonna**

**Both:**

**Bop, bop, bop,**

**Bop to the top**

**Sakura:**

**Wipe away your inhibitions**

**Both:**

**Stump, stump, stump,**

**Do the rump**

**Ino:**

**And strut your stuff**

**Both:**

**Bop, bop, bop,**

**Straight to the top,**

**Going for the glory,**

**We'll keep stepping up,**

**And we just won't stop,**

'**Til we reach the top,**

**Bop to the top**

The girls continued with their dance and as their song came to and end the curtains behind them started to open up revealing a step ladder decorated in gold tinsel and a disco ball hanging near the top. On their last few lines both started to climb up the ladder with Ino a bit higher than Sakura and when they finished both girls had one of their arms thrown out to the side.

The audience start clapping right after the performance which gave Karin the cue who had her laptop open on her lap and did a couple of quick keystrokes on the keyboard.

"Alright Wildcats, time for an orderly exit." the girl started as a program on her computer started to activate with a message box popping up at the end saying 'message transmitted' sending something through the school's computer system.

Ino and Sakura had gotten off the ladder and was doing thank you bows to the audience and noticed Karin giving them the thumbs up stating that the second part of the plan was in motion.

**(Back in the gym…)**

The championship game was still going on with the score tied at 8 for each team when all of the sudden the score board stated to go on a frizz with the lights going on and off and everything just stop.

"We seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties uh, something is wrong the board here. The referee is requesting a time out." a voice announced over the speakers with the referee blowing the whistle.

Of course Sasuke was just grinning as it happens and Suigetsu came up behind him and elbowed him a bit to tell him to get moving and quickly the captain ran off the court and off course with Coach Fugaku seeing the entire exchange. After a few moments of discussion between the judges, both teams were gathered around their table to wait for the decision of the current situation and finally Principle Hiruzen stood up.

"We are currently having problems with the equipment but we will get this figured out very soon. In the meantime for safety regulations, we need to make an orderly exit from the gym. Please, thank you." Principle Hiruzen started and immediately Sasuke's basketball team started to leave the gym.

**(Back in the auditorium…)**

The girls were continuing doing bows more like Ino was still doing them with some more of the audience members standing up still clapping and the female Uzumaki stopped someone and did a call me. Both of them then leaves the stage exciting on the right as Kurenai-sensei got up and started to head towards onto the stage with her assistants following her as the ladder and the disco ball was being removed.

"Do you we why we love the theatre people, well done, Ah, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Kurenai-sensei called out as the two girls came back out from the side of the stage.

Noticing not either of the boys had showed up the drama teacher turned to Ino.

"Ino, where is your brother?"

"Uh, he had an upset stomach and is in the backstage washroom." the girl answered hoping to give Sasuke more time to give to the auditorium.

Immediately the teacher head towards the back of the stage with the girls following to where the dressing rooms and washrooms were and knocked on the door to the washrooms.

"Naruto! Are you okay in there?"

"Um, yes I am Kurenai-sensei! Just having a bit of stage fright?" Naruto answered nervously as he was pacing back and forth behind the door wearing a pair of black jeans with a red unbuttoned shirt with an orange t-shirt underneath and the sleeves rolled up.

"First of all you never had stage fright before so this isn't a ploy to waste time is it?" the teacher asked suspiciously.

"Um, no?" the boy answered hopefully that the teacher would buy it.

"I will give you the count of 3 to open this door or you will be disqualified from the auditions, you hear me! 1...2…" Kurenai counted and immediately Naruto opens the door.

"I'm fine."

"Good, now let's go." Kurenai turned around and headed back out to the stage with Naruto and the girls following her.

"As I was saying. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Kurenai sensei stated once again and one last time. "Sasuke!"

At that point Naruto was starting to get his hopes up and was hoping the other boy would show up soon.

"He'll be here." Naruto spoke out.

"The theater as I always pointed out, waits for no one. I'm sorry." the teacher turned to the blond boy.

"Well we are done here and I'm sorry to say that this musical won't go through." Kurenai announced to the entire group.

At that moment Sasuke comes running in from the main doors of the auditorium with a read jacket and sports pants entire which he puts on when he left the gym and immediately Naruto's spirits were up and started to smile.

"No wait! Wait! Kurenai-sensei! I'm ready! We can sing!" the captain called out as he ran up onto the stage up to the teacher.

"I've called your name twice."

"Kurenai-sensei please? Please?" Naruto was now standing opposite of Sasuke begging.

"Rules are rules." she stated.

The audience members starts to leave the auditorium but was stopped by the crowd of students coming from the basketball game so they can watch the auditions apparently.

"I don't know what is going on here but in any case it's far too late…" Kurenai said as she sees the crowd filling up the seats.

"Nothings too late, didn't you always say the show must go on?" Hinata stated and heads towards the piano that was pushed out on stage.

"Indeed I did, I guess that's show biz." and Kurenai just looked at the crowd of people and walks off the stage.

Sasuke then walks off the stage and grabs two mikes and headed back over to Naruto and handed over one to him, then walks back over to where Hinata was on the piano and stood next to it with the blond boy standing in the middle of the stage. Sasuke then just nodded towards Hinata to start playing but Naruto just stood there staring at the audience. The basketball star turned towards him and wondered what's wrong with him and singalled Hinata to stop and headed over to the other boy.

"I can't do it Sasuke." Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Why not? You did it a lot of times before. This shouldn't be any different." the raven whispered.

"But not with all there people staring and not with you here. It's always been my sister." Naruto started to run away from the stage.

"Hey, hey look at me, right at me. Just forget they are there and look at me. Just like the first time we sing together, remember? Like kindergarten." Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto by the wrist and stopped him, making Naruto stared at him. When Sasuke was sure Naruto wasn't going to leave he turned back towards Hinata and signalled her again to start playing and he let go of Naruto's wrist and just stood by him as Hinata began playing and a backdrop of a city at night was placed behind them.

**Sasuke:**

**We're soarin', flying**

**There's not a star in heaven**

**That we can't reach**

(Sasuke lifted the mike up near his mouth and stared into Naruto's eyes as he signed to him and raised his hand palm up towards Naruto.)

**Naruto:**

**If we're tryin',**

**So we're breakin' free**

(Naruto this time started to sing and raised his own free hand and lightly touch and slid across Sasuke's.)

**Sasuke:**

**You know the world can see us**

**In a way that's different than who we are**

(Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand not caring about the reaction of the audience and as they take a couple of steps forward facing the audience.)

**Naruto:**

**Creating space between us,**

'**Til we separate hearts**

(They let go of their holding hands and stepped away from each other.)

**Both:**

**But your faith, it gives me strength,**

**Strength to believe…**

**Sasuke:**

**We're breakin' free**

(Immediately the music went right into a faster upbeat melody and Sasuke quickly stepped back up to Naruto and smiled at him.)

**Naruto:**

**We're soarin'**

(Naruto started to smile back.)

**Sasuke:**

**Flyin'**

(The audience surprisingly had started to move and clap to the beat themselves obvious to what the two boys were doing.)

**Both:**

**There's not a star in heaven,**

**That we can't reach**

(Both boys started to have fun and began to move to the beat of the song.)

**Sasuke:**

**If we're tryin'**

**Both:**

**Yeah, we're breaking free**

**Naruto:**

**Ohhhh**

**Sasuke:**

**Can you feel it building,**

**Like a wave the ocean just can't control**

(The two boys started to move away from each other towards the opposite ends of the stage.)

**Naruto:**

**Connected by a feelin',**

**Ohhh, in our very souls**

**Sasuke:**

**Our very souls, ooooh**

**Both:**

**Rising 'til it lifts us up,**

**So everyone can see….**

(The two of them started to move back towards the center facing each other once more.)

**Sasuke:**

**We're breaking free**

**Naruto:**

**We're soarin'**

(Both boys circled each other with Naruto twirling a bit and Sasuke had one of his arms out like a bird that was flying and ended up on their own same side.)

**Sasuke:**

**Flyin'**

**Both:**

**There's not a star in heaven,**

**That we can't reach**

**Sasuke:**

**If we're tryin'**

**Both:**

**Yeah, we're breakin' free**

**Sasuke:**

**Oh, we're breakin' free**

**Naruto:**

**Ohhhh, runnin'**

(Naruto started to back step and circle Sasuke this time to his right side, while the other boy turned his body and head to follow his partner's movement. Then Sasuke repeated what Naruto did and returned back to his original position beside Naruto.)

**Sasuke:**

**Climbin,**

**To get to the place**

**Both:**

**To be all that we can be**

**Sasuke:**

**Now's the time**

(At this time the audience was started to get into the song as well.)

**Both:**

**So we're breaking free**

**Sasuke:**

**We're breakin free**

**Naruto:**

**Ohhh, yeah**

(Naruto started to move to where Hinata was and Sasuke followed and both stood near the piano dancing while they continued to sing. Hinata immediately stood up and kicked the piano bench away from her and continued playing standing up.)

**Sasuke:**

**More than hope,**

**More than faith**

(Suigetsu started to stand up and started to clap to the beat and the rest of his team started to join him.)

**Naruto:**

**This is true,**

**This is fate,**

**And together,**

**Both:**

**We see it comin'**

(As this was happening, at the main entrance of the auditorium, Coach Fugaku walked in and watch his son and Naruto on the stage singing and started to smile a bit.)

**Sasuke:**

**More than you,**

**More than me**

(Suddenly a large crescent moon with a face prop started to lower down onto the middle of the stage and Naruto started to head back to where the moon was dragging Sasuke along with him by his hand.)

**Naruto:**

**Not a want, but a need**

**Both:**

**Both of us breakn' free**

(Once they got to the moon, Sasuke swung his arm that had Naruto's hand in it and launched the blond in a spin. The drama boy started to twirl like a ballet dancer and Sasuke slid forward a bit following to Naruto.)

**Naruto:**

**Soarin'**

**Sasuke:**

**Flyin'**

**Both:**

**There's not a star in heaven,**

**That we can't reach,**

**If we're tryin'**

(Now the entire basketball team, cheerleaders along with Ino and Sakura were standing up waving and clapping to the beat of the song and Kurenai-sensei joined in as well.)

**Sasuke:**

**Yeah, we're breakin' free**

**Naruto:**

**Breakin' free,**

**We're runnin'**

(Then the two boys pranced their way towards the back of the stage and went around behind the moon prop in opposite directions ending up back towards the front of the stage once more.)

**Sasuke:**

**Ohhh, climbin'**

**Both:**

**To get to the place,**

**To be all that we can be,**

**Now's the time**

**Sasuke:**

**Now's the time, yeah**

**Naruto:**

**So we're breakin' free**

**Sasuke:**

**Oh, we're breakin free**

**Naruto:**

**Ohhhh**

(As the boys started to slow down and catch their breath from all the moving around the stage and singing, they towards one another and stared into each others eyes.)

**Both:**

**You know the world can see us,**

**In a way that's different than who we are**

As the song ended everyone was standing up, screaming in applause and cheering for the two especially Sasuke's teammates and Sasuke and Naruto started to smile. Even Coach Fugaku was impressed and even felt proud of his son at that moment and started to smile like crazy just a bit.

Sasuke and Naruto then gestured at Hinata for additional applause and the pianist stood towards the audience and did a bow with a huge grin on her face. Then out of nowhere without even thinking, Sasuke leaned over towards Naruto and kissed him on the cheek which of course he just sort of stood there in shock of what just happened. Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke kissed him in front of the almost entire school, even though it wasn't on the lips it was still something. He was brought out of his shock by Sasuke's hand squeezing his and Sasuke was smiling at him and Naruto just blushed shyly and smiled back.

**(Back in the gym…)**

The championship basketball game had resumed and it was during the last part of the game with less than 10 seconds left on the clock and Sasuke was dribbling down the court towards the opposing team's side. It was 66 to 67 and if they make this basket then they would win. Sasuke quickly passed the ball to Choji who immediately did a fake pass than a real one to Sasuke who was in the open and quickly toss the ball and scored went off and won the game.

The rest of the team, cheerleaders and the audience started cheering and screaming and the team itself started to group together in the middle of the court, bouncing around in excitement.

"The East High Wildcats are the champions! Congratulations!" the announcer announced.

Over to the side Coach Fugaku was already holding the trophy in his hands and was shaking hands with the West High Knights coach thanking him for a good game and immediately started to head towards his team on the court.

"Coming through! Coming through!" Coach Fugaku shouted as he walked towards his son.

Coach Fugaku handing the trophy over to Sasuke congratulating him and the team, Suigetsu and the others lifted up Sasuke carrying him around with the trophy in his hands lifted up over his head.

"Go team! Wildcats! Go team! Wildcats!" everyone shouted.

Once his team let him down, Sasuke handed the trophy over to Suigetsu who took off with it around the court with everyone else following.

"I'm proud of you son!" Coach Fugaku hugged Sasuke.

"Oh! Thanks dad!" Sasuke hugged back happily, smiling.

"Bravo!" Kurenai-sensei came up to them congratulating them for winning the game.

"Brava!" Coach Fugaku replied, now being on good terms with Kurenai-sensei.

As the two teachers left Sasuke to himself we see Naruto walking him with a smile on his face as the star captain was being appraised by others.

"Congratulations, Wildcat!" Naruto stood behind Sasuke grinning.

Turning around the star player pulled the other boy into an embrace, hugging the blond tightly with arms around the waist then loosening his hold a bit before grinned at his singing partner.

"Thanks. So you want to go with me to the after party?" Sasuke asked Naruto sm=timing at him.

"You're asking me to the after party?"

"Of course, who else would I ask to go with me." the raven grinned and the blond nodded happily in response.

At the heart of the moment Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him a bit more and started to lean forward like he was about to kiss him on the lips, when Suigetsu came bounding up towards them with the ball in his hand.

"Yo! Team voted you the game ball, captain." Suigetsu handed the ball over to Sasuke happily, not knowing he was interrupting something.

"Yeah, thank you. Thanks a lot. Now if you would excuse me." Sasuke pushing Suigetsu away a bit with his arm and step forward again towards Naruto.

Putting the ball under his right arm, Sasuke wrapped his left arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him up against his body and just grinned at him a bit. Naruto started to feel warm with Sasuke's body so close to his, his face started to heat up in embarrassment and he shy his head away. With his right hand still free Sasuke touched Naruto's cheek, turning his head back slowly towards himself. Staring into Naruto's eyes Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto firmly on the lips, after a few moment Sasuke pulled away smiling with Naruto shyly looking back at him with rosy cheeks. It was both Sasuke and Naruto's first kiss with anyone and they were glad it was each other then with some other people. At the moment, being too busy with basking in each others closeness, the boys didn't notice Saukra and Ino walking up to them until Sakura congratulated Sasuke on his winning.

"Congratulations, Wildcat!" Sakura shouted snapping both boys out of their moment.

"What about your team?" Sasuke turned to Sakura still smiling.

"We won too." Sakura replied happily.

Shaking head with a smile, Suigetsu left them alone and walked right into Karin and grabbed her by the arms and swing her around making her stop in front of him.

"So, you are going with me to the after party right?" Suigetsu stated.

"What? Like on a date?" Karin asked.

"Oh it must be your lucky day." Immediately Karin turned around and headed over to where Sakura was with Sasuke, Naurto, and Ino and pulled Sakrua away a bit from the others all excited.

"Suigetsu just asked me out!" Karin stated happily and Sakura smiled back being happy for her friend.

Ino at that moment decided to leave her brother and his supposed boyfriend alone and walked off but was stopped mid stride by Choji who was holding a small white duffel bag in his hands.

"Hey Ino, I think that you are really good. I admire you so much."

"And why wouldn't you? And now bye, bye!" Ino looked at him with an unbelievable expression.

"Oh, wait and I baked you some cookies." Choji pulled out a bag of homemade cookies and handed it over to Ino.

"Um thanks…" Ino just lightly taking the cookies into her hands, not sure what to do with them before walking away again.

Back over with Sasuke and his group of teammates, cheerleaders and friends who still celebrating and cheering, Sasuke grabbed a hold of Hinata for a moment.

"Composer, here's your game ball. You deserve it, play-maker." Sasuke started as he handed the ball over to Hinata and the group cheered.

Sasuke then turned back celebrating with Naruto as Hinata lightly played with the ball in her hands and looked around a bit, not sure of what to do now. Than Haku came by and took the purple hat that Hinata was wearing off, letting her hair down then guiding her hands in a throwing position making the girl and boy smile then tossed the ball upward soaring through the air and into the basket.

**(After the game…)**

The entire gym was cleared out since everyone went home to get ready for the after party and balloons, confetti and streamers were left on the main court to be cleaned up the next day. We see Choji standing alone on the court with a white balloon in his hands walking back and forth thinking until Ino came running in from one of the side doors towards the boy.

"These cookies are genius! The best thing I ever tasted! Would you make more for me Choji!" Ino shouted out tossing the empty bag of cookies in her hands, making Choji turn towards her in surprise.

Ino then started to dash towards him and Choji started to back away in a bit of confusion, then started to run away from Ino. but before he could, Ino grabbed a hold of him in a glomp with a crazy grin making Choji stop.

"I might make you a creme brulee." Choji grinned making the drama queen sigh in content.

The end! So how did everyone likes it. I try really hard on this story.

The next stories I'm working on are called Finding out someone forgotten past, Game of Darkness and A Cinderfella Story.

Finding out someone forgotten past is a Harry and Draco. **(Harry Potter.)**

Game of Darkness is another Sasuke and Naruto one. **(Naruto)**

A Cinderfella Story is a Roman and Dean. **(Wrestling)**

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or High School Musical.

Please Review

babygirl2224


End file.
